My little book of Translyrics
by BigMouth12349
Summary: Trans-lyrics, for those of you who don't know, are translations of a song that have been changed slightly so they can be sung in different languages- english, in this case. NO REQUESTS UNTIL I GET CAUGHT UP, read AN on Chap.1 for info on using my lyrics.
1. Table of Contents

**REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY NOT ACCEPTED! QUIT SENDING THEM, PLEASE! I'm almost caught up guys, don't worry.**

**Hokay, since this thing is getting so long, I've decided to add this. It's a table of contents, along with some notes, and a list of requests and upcoming works and such. First off, I have some quick notes.**

**1. I want you to use these to fandub! Really!  
2. If you do happen to fandub using my lyrics, please, PLEASE send me the fandub.  
3. When you send me the fandub, it will go up on my profile. If you don't like this, please let me know, and I won't put it up there.  
4. Please give me credit for my lyrics when using them, please and thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Next up, here's a list of songs I've translyricized. A * next to it means someone has fandubbed it.**

**1. Saihate  
2. Dark Woods Circus *  
3. The Lost House  
4. Just a Game  
5. World is Mine  
6. Revolution  
7. Reverse Rainbow  
8. Rolling Girl  
9. F*** You, PTA  
10. Fear Garden  
11. Prisoner  
12. Little Mermaid  
13. Matryoshka  
14. Scissorhands  
15. Your Highness, My Princess  
16. Tower *  
17. Love is War *  
18. Circle You, Circle You  
19. Hello/How are You  
20. Magnet *  
21. Sorry to You  
22. Go Google it  
23. Workaholic  
24. Cremation Melody  
25. Regret Message  
26. Trick and Treat  
27. Just Be Friends  
28. Coward Montblanc *  
29. Dancing Samurai  
30. The Thought to Tell  
31. When Swindlers Start Laughing Out  
32. Disappearence of Hatsune Miku  
33. VIP Star  
34. Cantarella  
35. Meltdown  
36. Luka Luka Night Fever  
37. Melt  
38. Toeto  
39. ****My Fxxxin Desire  
40. Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance  
**

**

* * *

**

Next, here's a list of the Requests I'm currently working on, in the order I'm working on them.

The Full Course for Candy Addicts

* * *

**Finally, here's a list of songs that I actually want to translyricize. Whether or not I will is up to if I feel like it, or if anyone comments requesting the song.**

**Soundless Voice**  
**Proof of Life**  
**L-l-l-like, I love you**  
**Alice Human Sacrifice**  
**Sonezaki Suicide**  
**Triple Baka  
****Two Breaths Walking  
Paper Planes  
Paradiclorobenzene**  
**Probably a bunch more I'm forgetting.**

* * *

**So, If you've stayed with me this far, good~! Feel free to look through my translyrics, please enjoy yourself!**

_Significance of Existance (Currently on Hold. Sorry, I can't find a translation.)_

Miku you, Fxxx You  
The Full Course of Candy Addicts


	2. Saihate by Hatsune Miku

**So... I don't think much of an author note is really needed. Feel free to use these lyrics on your dubs, just please give me credit! I have a YouTube account by the same name, so if you dub this and upload it to YouTube, send it to me! And remember that if you want to do an English dub of any vocaloid song, I do take requests! Just let me know! Oh, one more thing: I do not speak Japanese. My trans-lyrics are caused by watching several different translations and smashing them together, then tweeking them so that they're singable...**

What is it like where you are?  
If you really did get there fine  
Could you send me a letter,  
Or give me any kind of sign?

I opened the door to see  
You, the one who is going much too far away[1]  
Well, I hope that this singing voice and prayer...  
Reaches you somehow, in some way.

Not a cloud in the bright blue sky  
Of course the sky would be clear today, of all days  
I get choked up and start to cry[2]  
'Cause today is the day that you're going away.  
Ordinary day though it was,  
It took my world and it colored it a bright scarlet  
It was such a small, yielding love  
Yes, it was a small, yielding love  
Sayonara[3]

If I can believe that someday  
We will meet in that place where you are now  
And we'll spend our days like we did before...  
I guess I'll get along, somehow.

When the door finally swings shut  
We will both be going our[4] own separate ways  
(Right) Now[5] you are only ashes, but  
Soon you will become clouds and then become rain  
Ordinary life though it was,  
It took my world and it colored it a bright scarlet  
It was such a small, yielding love  
Yes, it was a small, yielding love  
Sayonara[3]

**A few quick notes:**

**[1] Somehow, I don't think the grammar is quite right on that... does anyone have a better idea for that line?  
[2] While Miku never says that she "cries," she does say that it's sad, sooo... "cry" fit better, rhyme-wise.  
[3] Yes, "Sayonara" is Japanese. But it fits with the song more then anything else could, and really, pretty much everyone knows that "Sayonara" means goodbye, right? Again, does anyone else have a better idea?  
[4] When I sing through this, I pronounce "our" with two sylables, like "hour." But maybe you can make it fit differently?  
[5] Sometimes when I sing this, I automatically squeeze the "Right" in there, but other times it doesn't fit... weird.**

**Okay, so... questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, requests? Please review with any or all of these things!**


	3. Dark Woods Circus by Miku, Len, and Rin

**... This one is kinda half baked, but... meh.**

Deep in the woods,  
Far in the back that way,  
There is a cir-[1]  
Cus that is rather strange  
Come see the chair-[1]  
Man with the great big eyes  
Ten meters tall;  
He is quite a suprise

All of the cast  
Is happy to see you  
Some of their forms  
Are strange and scary too  
But it's so fun!  
Courage is put to test  
Here at the a-[1]  
Mazing Dark Woods Ci-ir-cus![2]

Come see the creature with *****[3] two heads.  
The deformed diva will sing for you!  
Come see that monster that eats things cold, his skin has turned quite an ugly blue.

Does anybody wish, my fate wasn't this  
No one can love me inside this body.  
They all stop and stare, they giggle and glare  
I know that this face is old and rotting.

It's painful, it's painful  
Oh it hurts, and yet it cannot be helped  
She said it, she said it  
But we'll stay forever in this living hell!

But it's so fun! It's so fun!  
This circus is simply so much fun!  
But it's all a lie, with these rotting eyes  
My skin rots away reflecting on my eyes[4]

I want to die, I want to die  
Let me out of here, I'm begging you, please  
I cannot say, what I feel each day  
They've taken that right from me, can't you see?

**Notes:**

**[1] These words are split between two lines.  
[2] Draw out the "Cir" part in "Circus" so that the whole word is three sylables.  
[3] The ***** are meant to show where the "bleep" noise is.  
[4] I... really don't like this paragraph. Does anyone have any idea how to make it better?**

**As always, reviews are appriciated, and feel free to request songs! And don't forget to give me credit if you use these!**


	4. The Lost House by Hatsune Miku

**Wow, three in one night? I must be bored... ooorrrr procrastinating on my "Elysion" story. Yeah, it's probably that.**

At the foot of the tall mountains, deep inside the large forest  
There lives a teal-haired[1] witch who always strives to look her best  
Her beauty is comparable to the pure wings of a dove  
So that anyone who glimpses her instantly falls in love

Her voice snakes through the air, like a deadly perfume  
Listen to it too closely, and it might capture you  
At the foot of the tall mountains, deep inside the large forest  
To go in and come back out, no one has yet passed that test.

At the foot of the tall mountains, deep inside the large forest  
I met a teal-haired[1] witch who always strived to look her best  
Her beauty was comparable to the pure wings of a dove  
So that from the moment I saw her I had fallen in love [2]

When did this happen? I can't seem too recall.  
I see myself there, but can't remember it at all.  
I hear her sweet voice calling to me, whispering[3] through the woods  
Something tells me, now that I've left, I can't go home for good.

At the foot of the tall mountains, deep inside the large forest  
Even though I live alone, I always strive to look my best.  
Although I sometimes entertain a visitor or two  
None of them are still alive, their skin cold and blue.

Not knowing they're dead, they've lost their way.  
They wander this forest, they can't get to that place.[4]  
In the foot of the tall mountains deep inside the large forest,  
The only ones that I sing to are in eternal rest.

**Notes:**

**[1] I think the translation said "blue," but... it's Miku. Her hair is teal.  
[2] Something about this line... doesn't quite work for me. Does anyone know how I can fix it?  
[3] Say this in two sylables: "Whis" and then cram "pering" together, so it sounds more like "pring." That's how I do it, anyways...  
[4] "That place" refers to the afterlife. Couldn't think of anything better that rhymed, sooo...**

**Do I really need to say that I like comments?**


	5. Just a Game by Megpoid Gumi

**Okay, this one was requested by Mary. However, I simply could NOT find the translations ANYWHERE, so I ran them through the Google Translator... which is hard to _understand_, much less to translyrisize (I'm pretty sure I just made that word up). So, Gomen if it sucks...**

It's the time to come~[1]  
Gather as one~  
It's always the same, every night, at Beauty&Rudy~[2]

That dance begins~  
As the lights dim,  
Thier last dance will repeat once again~~ [3]  
What's wrong dear? Why is the soft rain~  
Ma~  
King~[4]  
You~~ [5]  
Cry?

Just a game!  
That night we were meant to meet  
With our shaking hands, and our moving feet  
On that dancefloor we could be alone, with just the two of us!  
Just a game!  
This dance will never stop,  
We'll stay together until we drop,  
But in my heart I know that's a lie, it will stop the moment that dawn arrives!

That one sound thruming in our ears  
The music, our breathing is all we hear  
I know you're the only man,  
That has ever taken my hand.

Two spolights pierce the dark  
They land on us, I feel it in my heart  
The soft color of sunset  
That I saw when our eyes met!

At first, our dance was (just)[6] like a scattered puzzle  
(Stand by me, Darling)  
But soon I knew that it, could eaily be solved!

Just a game!  
With our own stupidity  
With our shaking hands, and our moving feet  
Oh, how foolish it was of us to lose, the dance that we both ruled!  
Just a game!  
It's always repeatin',[7]  
The one sin that barred us from Eden[8]  
The mistake as we take what's barred from us, and break the unbreakable, sacred trust!

Shaker, he is a bartender.  
My heart is screaming, "Love me tender."  
I soaked in the rain with no one to hold me,  
Until you reached out your hand and saved me.

That simple, generic attraction, it ran straight through me,  
You took my hand, and said "Let's dance,"  
And I took your hand and I agreed.

I feel the hot tears that come sting my eyes,  
As the time for parting too soon arrives  
Oh, no, dear Lord, have mercy[9] on me, for I have commited this sin  
It's a push, pull, push, pull, sort of thing,  
And I know that it just cannot be stopped.  
So how about for now I just take your hand,  
And let's dance until the light of dawn makes the dance stop.

I know that's stubborn of me to want the tears to come,  
To want to scream, or plead, or maybe even run!  
You say that you just want me to tell the truth,  
You want the truth? You want the proof? I'll be aloof if you ever ask that of me again!

(Oh, yeah~! Ohhhh~!)[10]

Just a game!  
That night we were meant to meet  
With our shaking hands, and our moving feet  
On that dancefloor we could be alone, with just the two of us!  
Just a game!  
This dance will never stop,  
We'll stay together until we drop,  
But in my heart I know that's a lie, it will stop the moment that dawn arrives!

Just a game!  
With our own stupidity  
With our shaking hands, and our moving feet  
Oh, how foolish it was of us to lose, the dance that we both ruled!  
Just a game!  
It's always repeatin',[7]  
The one sin that barred us from Eden[8]  
The mistake as we take what's barred from us, and break the unbreakable, sacred trust!

Just a game!  
Just a game!

**Wow... these are just horrible T_T But it's the best I can think of. Stupid google translator... Anyways, here are the notes:**

**[1] The sqiggle line (~) means to hold it out. If you hear Gumi sing that part you'll understand.  
[2] I have no idea what Beauty&Rudy is. I assumed it was a ballroom or something.  
[3] Hold out "Again" for a really long time, like Gumi holds out "Kasumase" in the song.  
[4] "Ma~King" is just "Making" held out.  
[5] "You" is held out longer then the others, which is why I put the ~~ there.  
[6] Sometimes I need the "Just," sometimes not. Use whatever you want.  
[7] "Repeatin'" rhymes better with "Eden," hence the missing "g."  
[8] The song doesn't say "Eden," but it does talk about Adam and Eve, so I figured it fit...  
[9] The song actually says "Load have mercy," but that doesn't make any sense to me, so I put "Lord, have mercy."  
[10] This is sung in the background of the chouruses...**

**Okay, that's it. Sorry they're so bad, Mary. I hope you can use them for your dub, if that's what you were planning on using them for. Good luck! Comments are appriciated as always, and I do take requests!**


	6. World is Mine by Hatsune Miku

**Another request! This one is from Amethyst... hope I did alright!**

I am the best princess in the entire world!  
You should know by heart how to treat me the right way...  
Okay?

Alright, first off, you should know whenvever I wear my hair differantly, just get it right!  
Oh, and next, be sure to appriciate me from head to toe, alright?  
Do this too: Whenever I say even just one word, I expect you to reply with three at the very least.  
If you got all that, I just want to hold my hand, isn't that easy?

What's that? No, I'm clearly not being selfish at all,  
I just want, a few things, I deserve it, I'm the best...  
Say I'm cuter then the rest!

I am the best princess in the entire world!  
Make sure you know that, hey, hey,  
You simply can not keep me waiting!  
Do you really think you're dealing with a normal girl?  
Shoot! You've got me craving something sweet to eat![1]  
Just get me something now!

Ah!  
Check, one, two...  
Ahhh![2]

My flaws? You think those are endearing, right?  
If you ever complain, I'll cause a fight!  
Hey, hey, wait! I don't think that you're even listening to a word that I say!  
Ah, can you get a horse? A white one fit for a princess like me!  
Let me ride for free!  
If you got all that, "My Princess" is what I want you to say!

What's that? No, I'm clearly not being selfish at all,  
It's alright, to scold me, if it keeps me out of harms way...  
But only a little, if that's okay?

You are my only Prince in this entire place!  
Make sure you know that, hey now, hey now,  
Our hands really should be joined right now!  
Sometimes you can be so cold and two-faced!  
Shoot! What have I done to deserve this guy?[1]  
Ah!  
You really don't, you simply don't, ever understand me, you don't understand at all!

Strawberrys on top of a shortcake,  
The most perfect and delicious pudding!  
It all, it all, I will resist,  
I'm not selfish, it won't be missed,  
I will prove this is something I can do!  
And then you will be sorry, won't you?

I've already won, naturally, because...

I am the best princess in the entire world!  
Be sure to keep you're eye on me,  
Or else I'll get bored and wander off!  
What's happening? I'm getting grabbed and being twirled!  
"You'll get hurt," you said to me, and then you looked away...  
This one's a rather dangerous one, I should say!

Ah!  
Hey, baby...  
AHHHHHH~![2]

**Eh... I KINDA like this one. It's iffy, I guess. You might have to add or subtract a few words here or there to make them fit. There are only a few notes.**

**[1] These words are meant to rhyme, so make them fit accordingly.  
[2] Good luck hitting that note! orz**

**Comments are appriciated as always... requests are taken... but you knew that, right?**


	7. Revolution by Kagamine Rin and Len

**Being the Kagamine fangirl that I am, I did this. I hope that it's obvious who's singing, but if you can't tell let me know!**

It's been two months since we were named and number 2,  
And yet the rankings are still filled by that number 1,  
I think it's about time we let our flower bloom,  
Now we shall rise up it's a revolu~tion...[1]  
(Echo or "Whoa" as Len sings)[2]

First attack will be,  
Coming from me!  
Just call me "Captain,"  
Kagamine Len!

Batter F5!  
It's all a dirty lie  
Whenever someone tries to make me look like I'm a SHOTA!  
Wait a second, HOLD UP!  
I am not a shota!  
Tell anybody different and get hit by a road roller! [3]

Don't you think that image is a bit strange?  
Doesn't anybody care about my vocal range?  
Man, you're missin! Listen! The one thing that I'm wishin,  
Just ignore the bad speech and pronunciation!

Just give me a song!  
Let me prove to you that I'm useful to have around.  
Just give me a song!  
I'll make that song my arms and I'll rise up from the ground.

We've already won!  
Revolution!  
Now's the time to come together, fellow Kagamines!

We've already won!  
Revolution!  
Now's the time to come together, fellow Kagamines!

We've already won!  
Revolution!  
Now's the time to come together, fellow Kagamines!

We've already won!  
Revolution!  
Now's the time to come together, fellow Kagamines!

The fighting, it had a good run,  
Comments got story, but now that's done!  
Rin is here to make everything right,  
With champon noodles, come on, take a bite!

If I act sweet and charming this way,  
I'd be much cuter then that silly Hatsune,  
But acting adorable isn't working just right,  
So I guess for now, I can fight, fight, fight!

You now, hey now, hear what I say now!  
I say, "Okay, green is the enemy now!"  
With this song, my head is turning,  
Inside my chest, my heart is burning!

Kagamine!  
The flag is standing tall,  
No matter what the fight is, we'll give it our all!  
Like a tiger that leaps through the flames,  
I'll make sure you remember our names!

To those who write us songs,  
We promise we'll make no mistakes, not a thing will go wrong!  
Artists drawing us two,  
We'll do the perfect pose, and smile just for you!

Writers, good job!  
Revolution!  
Now's the time to come together, fellow Kagamines!

Artists, good job!  
Revolution!  
Now's the time to come together, fellow Kagamines!

Masters, good job! [4]  
Revolution!  
Now's the time to come together, fellow Kagamines!

You all, good job!  
Revolution!  
Now's the time to come together, fellow Kagamines!

(It's been two months since we were named and number 2,  
And yet the rankings are still filled by that number 1,  
I think it's about time we let our flower bloom,  
Now we shall rise up it's a revolu~  
Revolu~  
Revolu~tion!) [5]

We've already won!  
Revolution!  
Now's the time to come together, fellow Kagamines!

We've already won!  
Revolution!  
Now's the time to come together, fellow Kagamines!

We've already won!  
Revolution!  
Now's the time to come together, fellow Kagamines!

We've already won!  
Revolution!  
Now's the time to come together, fellow Kagamines!

**Notes:**

**[1] Hold out the "Oo" noise in "Revolution.  
[2] You can either repeat the "tion" part in "Revolution," or say "whoa." Both of them work.  
[3] Pronounce "roller" so it rhymes with "Shota" and "Hold up." So, "Rolla," I guess.  
[4] I don't really know what was here, so I put "masters."  
[5] This is sung in the background of the chouruses that follow it. But you knew that, right?**

**Review and request~!**


	8. Reverse Rainbow by Miku and Rin

**I wrote these for a fandub I was gonna do with a friend, but it didn't work out. IT WAS THE MICROPHONE'S FAULT! THE MICROPHONE! Ehem.**

In this upside-down reverse rainbow  
I can hear that you are singing  
So I'll answer with this melody  
To make your whole world go swinging

In this upside down reverse rainbow  
I can hear that you are singing  
So I'll answer with this melody  
To make your whole world go swinging

Continue to use the same excuse too many times and your words lose their meaning  
But more words doesn't change the absurdness of your melody's harmony  
The sky drowns in your lies like dark clouds that cover up the warmth of the sun [1]  
Can't you... see that I'm right?

In this upside down reverse rainbow  
I can hear that you are singing  
So I'll answer with this melody  
And soon our joy will be ringing

Yay!

If we let the things like the rain that storms bring change our entire world until we give up  
Then all of us will be turned into dust and we'll blow away without any fuss  
I said that I turned red and all of the rest of the colors in this place  
Why should... it be different now?

I just want you to see that you  
Have nothing to hide from the pain  
Of the freezing and icy rain

In this upside down reverse rainbow  
I can hear that you are singing  
So I'll answer with this melody  
And the regret that it's bringing

In this upside down reverse rainbow  
I can hear that you are singing  
So I'll answer with this melody  
And soon our joy will be ringing

In this upside down reverse rainbow...  
I will sing for you this melody...

Enjoyable  
And sorrowful  
With Happyness  
But I'm loveless

(lalalala) [2]

Yay!

**Very few notes on this one.**

**[1] The underlined parts are the ones that Miku sings harmony with Rin, so you can get an idea of the spacing.  
[2] Didn't feel like typing out all the "las." You get the picture.**

**Reveiw and request, please and thank you~!**


	9. Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku

**Because I love this song waaayyyyy too much.**

Lonely girl[1] can believe in her dreams  
No matter how impossible they seem  
But the noise in her head is much too loud  
She scraches it around, scraches it all around

"No Problems" It's so easy to say,  
But weren't those words lost every day?  
Failed again, failed again,  
But even though I know that I'm always wrong in the end [2]  
I will roll again!

One more time, one more time!  
"For today I can roll just one more time."  
That girl says, that girl says,  
As she orchestrates the meaning to those words that she says![3]  
"Are you better yet?" "I'm not better yet,  
"The future is so far away somehow,  
So I'll just hold my breath for now."

Rolling girl is so close to the end,  
With colors hiding 'round the bend,  
But voices in the air are much too loud  
She mixes them around, Mixes them all around.

"No Problems" It's so easy to say,  
But those words were lost every day.  
What others think of her, it doesn't matter,  
So why does it matter if she messes up. The hills tempt her to roll.

Ah! One more time, one more time!  
"Please, will you let me roll just one more time."  
That girl says, that girl says,  
As she ochestrates her meaning while hiding in her head![4]  
"Are you better yet?" "Give me a moment,  
I'm sure I'll be seeing something, somehow,  
So I'll just hold my breath for now."

One more time, one more time!  
"For today I can roll just one more time."  
That girl says, that girl says,  
As she smiled, adding meaning to those words that she says!  
"Are you better now? It's okay now,  
"It's alright for you to rest right now."  
"I can stop my breathing right now!"

**Waahhh... this song always gets me choked up. Okay, notes are here.**

**[1] Can also be "rolling girl."  
[2] Get a bit creative fitting this in. Me, I put the "end" at the "Ma" in "Mata." So instead of "Mata, mawaru no." It's "End, I will roll again." Is it sad that I know the romanji for this by heart?  
[3] Anyone have a better suggestion for this line?  
[4] Actual line is "secluded in her shell," but that doesn't rhyme.**

**Reveiw! Those make the world go 'round.**


	10. F You, PTA by Hatsune Miku

**WARNING: THIS SONG CONTAINS NAUGHTY LANGUAGE! I WILL STAR IT OUT, BUT BE WARNED!**

**Yeah... so I'm back in school, and feeling pretty pissed off at it. So, this came about. Enjoy~!**

F*** you![1]

I don't want to do this anymore  
All you say are useless words  
Why can't this be a little fun?  
Do you have an answer for that one?

To the young ones, I apologize  
For what I'm doing, I apologize  
However, even you all,  
Failed this test and now you will fall!

Everyone always says, "You're such a good kid, now aren't you?"  
I just can't get used to that,  
And I never want too!

That thing there is simply useless  
This thing here is simply useless  
And I can't make myself think that way,  
And using common sense,  
Is now considered arrogent,  
So I'm saying F*** you, PTA!

"Teacher, please, I have something to say."  
"What is it? Shut up and go away."  
"'What is it?' Is that what you said?"  
"Just shut up now, get out of my head."[2]

All you people, every last one,  
Can't you have a little bit of fun?  
I'll pretend to be sweet and kind,  
But just this once I want to lose my mind![3]

Everything is just to dull on this side of the screen  
Every single word they say  
Just has no meaning!

Doing something like that won't help  
Doing something like this won't help  
So for now, I guess I'll let them take control.[4]  
The adults are gods, well maybe,[5]  
Who are constantly complaining  
About the "noisy brats," I don't know which kids though.

"It is a discrimination."  
"It's obsene, a moderation."  
It's a just a hunt for the proper word to say.  
Are you really punishing me  
For simple bathroom graffiti?  
Don't you come here, PTA!

Please explain the problem to me.  
It's not clear, I cannot see.  
Really, even you? You think you know it all, don't you?

This simple and selfish theory  
Is not forced, really  
It's frusterating!  
So annoying![6]  
It's just too noisy!

PTA!  
PTA!  
Can't you just shut up now, PTA?  
PTA!  
PTA!  
Quit your noisy squacking, PTA!  
PTA!  
PTA!  
Don't be so serious now, PTA!  
PTA!  
PTA!  
Just step back, PTA!

That thing there is simply useless  
This thing here is simply useless  
And I can't make myself think that way,  
Doing something like that won't help  
Doing something like this won't help  
There's no way that I'm doing what you say!

That is something that I will do  
This is something that I will do  
I'll do it all, no matter what you say!  
I can sing whatever I want  
And laugh about whatever I want  
So get yourselves ready to complain!

I'm saying f*** you, PTA!

**I really do love this song... NOTES:**

**[1] Did anyone else crack up when Miku-chan dropped an F-bomb in english? I did.  
[2] I don't really like this line, but I couldn't find anything that rhymed better. Any suggestions?  
[3] Real translation is "Can't I let loose" or something like that, but I felt that this fit.  
[4] Again, this isn't very true to the translation (which is along the lines of "I'll just do what they say"), but again... thought it fit.  
[5] Basically the same as [2]. I don't like this line...  
[6] "Frusterating" and "annoying" don't really rhyme, but I couldn't think of anything that fit better.**

**Comments are love x3**


	11. Fear Garden by Kagamine Rin

**Rin-chan scares me...**

Here's one!  
Here's two!  
Here's three!  
Here's four!  
Here's five!  
Here's six!  
Here's seven!  
Ten![1]

I'll pull on your right arm until it rips right off  
And then be sure that I'll stab it right into my pots!  
Combining your two fingers until they're perfectly right,  
I'll make your hand into a beautiful flower tonight![2]

Ahhhhh...

In my perfect little se... cret... gar... den, hands, they sprout[3]  
Out, aren't they such pretty flowers?  
But it's so easy to see... they... aren't... the same, am I right?[3]

It's my fear garden!  
It's my fear garden!  
It's my fear garden!  
It's my fear garden!  
It's my fear garden!  
It's my fear garden!  
It's my fear garden!  
So please don't run away now!

I cannot show anybody what's inside, it is my secret.  
I cannot tell anybody what's inside, it is my secret.

Ahhhh...  
Ahhhh...  
Ahhh... (etc)

Flowers with five fingers are... the... best... though sometimes, I[3]  
Only get four fingers, sadly!  
Gaze at my flowers forget... the... rest... your eyes see the truth.[3]

All lies here, all lies here, there are only lies here!  
All lies here, all lies here, there are only lies here!  
All lies here, all lies here, there are only lies here!  
All lies here, all lies here, there are only...  
Well, maybe, *giggles*[4]

**This song is hard to translyrisize, and it probably sucks, but... I had to do it. Here are the notes:**

**[1] I'm aware that this is almost identical to the translation on youtube. There's just nothing better to use. No plagerism intended.  
[2] This part is particularly difficult to translyrisize. Get creative fitting that verse in.  
[3] The dots are to help you keep track. For example, the romanji of the first line ("In my perfect little secret garden, hands, they sprout" in the translyrics) goes like this: "O niwa ni ha kirei na otete ga." Following my pattern, it would by typed like this: "O niwa ni ha kire... i.. na... otete ga." Hope this helps.**

**So... comments, questions, concerns, requests, flaming critisism, death threats, all are welcome! Just reveiw.**


	12. Prisoner by Kagamine Len

**This song makes me sob hysterically... I'm such a Len fangirl...**

One day, in a sorrowful place,  
The lonely prisoner first saw her face  
Love at first sight that was doomed from the start  
So sad... so sad...  
Waaaa~!

Trapped by these shackes and chains  
I'm persecuted and always in pain  
Between you and dirty me, there is  
A gap... a gap...  
I took a chance and wrote a letter,  
A paper airplane covered in words,  
Praying that it reaches you, now  
Go fly! Go fly!

Ahhh, one day I'll get out of here,  
I won't shed anymore tears.  
But that's... a lie...  
I can feel it inside.

If you stay by my side, oh even if you lie to me.  
I swear that I'll believe every single word that you say.  
Won't you came talk to me, oh I just want to be with you,  
My feelings cannot be written down on a paper airplane.  
Despite this cruel distance,  
Whenever I see you,  
I feel my heart grow warm,  
You make me happy, this is true.

Day and months pass me by,  
I'm happy with living this lie,  
The paper airplanes that you sent to me were  
My joy... my joy...  
But then the sad day came when you  
Took my heart and ripped it in two  
Your airplane said you were going away, so  
Bye-bye! Bye-bye!

Ahh, living in this agony,  
My heart hurts if I even breathe  
These tears... I cry...  
They make me want to die!

If you stay by my side, even though I'm fated to die,  
I believe that I'll still be able to smile at you.  
You set my heart aflame, even though I don't know your name,  
You made me think that a happy future just might be true.  
I can't reach out to you  
I can't even call you  
I will never get out  
I'll die if I can't see you!

At last, my time has come around  
And you are nowhere to be found  
Myself, I don't have any regrets  
But I don't want to die just yet

I want to live just a bit longer  
Not because I'm angry or bitter  
It's just, before I die, I  
Want to... see you... Oh, I... miss you!

The days I spent with you, did not return, it's sad but true  
But I was still comforted by my sweet memories.  
You gave me one by one, those letters that were my sun  
They served me in every way, but I'd like one more, oh please!  
In this dark place I see only ugly looking weeds,  
Except for one bright flower that is growing nearby me  
Even though we were tied, we were both living different lives,  
But still I struggled to reach her, so that we could be free.

Oh please God, if this really is my time to leave this world,  
Please just let me hear the voice of that beautiful girl.  
In that small dark room that was tightly sealed like a tomb,  
One lone boy cried as he met his coming doom.  
Every time that I breathe  
I feel horrible pain  
Please grant me this last wish  
This one thing I want to know...  
Please tell me your... name...

**Ah... I'm crying now... I actually don't have any notes on this one O.o Comments are welcome and wanted~!**


	13. The Little Mermaid by Megurine Luka

**This "little" book of translyrics really isn't so little, is it? This one was requested by Moose. Hope you like them~! Oh, I also updated the chapter titles to include the singers. Why? Because I felt like it~!**

Even though I'm fated to dissolve away,  
And turn to seafoam, I'll still love you every(each) day.[1]  
And even if I melt into the sky,  
On you I will keep my watchful eye.

The sky I couldn't reach  
I was swimming to deep  
I was longing for the day I could go ashore  
I waited for the day  
That I could break away  
Being underwater just seemed a dreadful chore

The dark storm clouds made my whole world dark  
Until I saw you, my feelings were true[2]  
I could feel them inside of my heart  
I knew that it was love at first sight,  
But the truth of the matter cut me like a knife

Even though there's horrible pain in my legs,  
I can live with that, I'll still love you every(each) day[1]  
And even if I can't dance please don't cry,  
On you I will keep my watchful eye.

But I quickly realized  
To my awful suprise  
The star could not be taken from that place we were  
Oh, how loud I'm screaming  
But you still can't hear me  
I was doomed forever and ever, I was sure.

Suddenly my sisters'  
Lovely voices were heard  
They handed me the blade on which the moonlight shined  
They suggested that night  
That I should end your life,  
"Oh but I..."

Raise your voice, Raise your voice,  
Sing inside of the sea.  
Hear my choice, hear my choice,  
This song inside of me.

Even though my song is fading far away,  
I won't stop singing, I'll still love you every(each) day [1]  
And even if you can't hear me, don't cry,  
On you I will keep my watchful eye.[3]

Even though I'm fated to dissolve away,  
And turn to seafoam, I'll still love you every(each) day.[1]  
And even if I melt into the sky,  
On you I will keep my watchful eye.

La la la... [4]

***Sniffle* Okay, here are notes:**

**[1] Sometimes it seems "every" fits better, sometimes "each," so I'll let you decide.  
[2] I'm not quite happy with how this fits, but... it works.  
[3] While the "I'll still love you every day" and "On you I will keep my watchful eye" parts aren't technically in this chourus according to the translation, for the sake of the pattern I left them.  
[4] I didn't feel like typing all of the "la"s, but you get the picture.**

**There you go! Hope you like it, Moose. And if you all don't know by now that I want comments, then you really haven't been paying attention!**


	14. Matryoshka by Miku and Gumi

**Okay, this one was requested by Skip Turn Step. Next up is another request: Workaholic by Dell Honne. Having a hell of a time finding a translation, though... if anyone knows where there is one, I'd be greatful.**

1-2-3-4!

I can't get this message out of my head  
It won't reach anyone or so they always said  
I've always been just like this certainly, ah  
I am simply crazy, a matoryoshika!

This singing package is hurting my head  
The time will slowly pass, or so they always said[1]  
Don't you dare tell anyone what I tell you  
Otherwise this world will fall apart, that much is true.

Ah, I'm falling apart  
Throw away your memories right away  
Ah, Knowledge in my heart  
That's my wish today.

Excuse me, please just dance a little bit more  
Kalinka? Malinka?[2] Just play that one chord  
What should I do with these feelings?  
Tell me, can't you tell me anything?

You're coming in clear, 5-2-4[3]  
Freud, oh? Keloid, oh?[4] Just hit that one chord  
Everything, all of it's to be mocked  
Let it go, just dance and forget all of your shock[5]

Clapping your hands is not foolish at all,  
It just helps this mad tune keep time so it won't fall  
It should be clear that I just don't really care  
The warmth of this world melting into dirty air.

Would you like it if we had a rendezvous?  
rendezvous? Just a rendezvous?[6]  
Or maybe an andenture only for you?  
I'm walking a bit crooked, 1-2! 1-2!

Ah, I'm bursting apart  
I want you come and take me far away  
Ah, reach out to my heart[7]  
That's my wish today.

Excuse me, please just listen to what I say  
Kalinka? Malinka?[2] Just pinch my cheek, hey!  
I can't control these bright feelings  
Let's go, let's go do fantastic things!

It hurts, it hurts, but please don't shed a tear  
Parade, oh? Marade, oh? Just clap away fear  
Hold up, just wait a second, hold up, hold up.  
Before there is only just one left of us.

Would you like it if we had a rendezvous?  
rendezvous? Just a rendezvous?[6]  
Or maybe an andenture only for you?  
I'm walking a bit crooked, 1-2! 1-2!

(Hai! Hai!)[8] Are you feeling ill?  
(Hai! Hai!) This song is so shrill!  
(Hai! Hai!) I'm certainly, ah  
I'm still a crazy messed up matoryoshika!

Hey, hey, hey,

please just dance a little bit more  
Kalinka? Malinka?[2] Just play that one chord  
What should I do with these feelings?  
Tell me, can't you tell me anything?

You're coming in clear, 5-2-4[3]  
Freud, oh? Keloid, oh?[4] Just hit that one chord  
Everything, all of it's to be mocked  
Let it go, stop your dance, forget all of your shock[5]

(Smoochy, smoochy, la lu la, La-i-ya-i-ya~ i-ya-lala)[9]  
(Smoochy, smoochy, la lu la, La-i-ya-i-ya~ i-ya-lala)

**Sorry this took so long! Not only have I been busy with school and such, but this song is IMPOSSIBLE! Seriously, I took the romanji, used those to figure out how many sylables were in each line, and did it that way. Anyways, here are the notes.**

**[1] The "or so they always said" was just for the sake of pattern.  
[2] No idea what this means...  
[3] Again, what's with the 5-2-4? You know, alot of this song makes no sense...  
[4] Freud and Keloid just don't fit quite right when you say them in English, so I added the "oh" there.  
[5] The translation isn't "shock," it's "fear," but shock rhymes... and fear is shocking... right?  
[6] Make sure you know how to pronounce "rendezvous." Just listen to Gumi-chan x3  
[7] Again, the "reach out to my heart" was for the sake of pattern.  
[8] "Hai" just seemed to fit a bit better then anything else...  
[9] This is a bit weird, but... I couldn't quite thing of anything better.**

**Okay, Skip Turn Step, I hope you liked these! Next is "Workaholic" by Dell Honne, but I might not get that up until next week (considering what a workaholic I'm being lately... heheheh... freaking school). So... yeah. Comments are loved as always.**


	15. Scissorhands by Hatsune Miku

**I KNOW I said "Workaholic" would be next, but I seriously cannot find the lyrics, like, anywhere. Not even Japanese lyrics that I can run through a translator. And since I've had this in my head for awhile... yeah... sorry! I'll get it done, I pinky promise!**

Please love me  
Please love me  
Please love me  
Oh, please love me  
Please love me  
Please love me  
Please love me~[1]  
That's all that I want!

The snow that falls gently in winter  
Doesn't melt upon my fingers  
"Surely her heart must be frozen, too!"  
Someone sneered in some forgotten room.

The reflected scenery  
Is warped and hard to see  
My hands they, my hands they,  
Will surely drive you away!  
They can't touch your, gentle cheeks or, wipe your tears away[2]  
Ah, but now, ah but now  
I'm left alone to wonder how  
My eyes can see, you smile with glee...[3]

Please love me  
Please love me  
Please love me  
Oh, please love me  
Please love me  
Please love me  
Please love me~[1]  
That's all that I want!

Ahh...[4]

If the only thing that I can do  
Is to harm something, yes, if that's true  
Then I should destroy every single one  
Who makes you cry, who makes you sad, they'd better run!

Yes, I see, it's clear to me  
This will make you smile with glee.  
My hands they, my hands they  
Scared every last one away.  
There's no one left to laugh at them, but won't you stay?  
Oh, God, no! Oh, God, no!  
Let me take back this mighty low!  
I'm all alone, This monster's shown.

I fought then, I fought then,  
Just to see you smile again!  
I fought then, I fought then, I fought then...  
I fought hard but...

La la la...[5]

And then a light, that was warm and bright  
It peirced the darkness of the night!  
It touched my skin, my hands and then  
It made me whole again!

Oh, how weak was I! Oh how weak was I!  
The joy made feel like I could cry!  
These hands of mine... they won't hurt you!

My hands they, my hands they,  
Can finally wipe your tears away!  
I'll touch your cheeks, oh so gently, and say "It's okay."  
My only wish, my only wish,  
Is for us to meet again, ah!  
Ahhh~![6]

Please love me  
Please love me  
Please love me  
Oh, please love me  
Please love me  
Please love me  
Please love me~[1]  
That's all that I want!

**Okay... notes:**

**[1] I'm assuming you know to hold out that last "me?"  
[2] This fits a bit strangely, but... it works.  
[3] I... forgot the note to this one... whoops.  
[4] I didn't type out the whole "Ah," but I'm assuming you know it.  
[5] Too lazy to type out all the "La"s, but you get the picture.  
[6] Again, it fits a bit weird...**

**I wonder if anyone will actually, you know... use these... if anyone posts a fandub with these lyrics to youtube, PLEASE send it to me! I have a youtube account of the same name: "BigMouth1349." I wanna hear these lyrics in action ^.^**


	16. Your Highness,My Princess by KA,G,L,&Ki

**I can't find the lyrics to "Workaholic" anywhere. I'm not giving up, but until I can find lyrics I just can't make english lyrics. So, here's another request. I actually had the damn thing almost done, when the computer shorted, and I lost all my work. So, Kitty, if these suck, they were good before, I swear! orz... Aaannnyyyways, next up is "Tower" by Luka.**

(Oh, please teach me, only for me)

Suddenly, wind blew so harshly, but I closed my eyes oh so very tightly  
I feel you take my hands in yours, you warm me up (Gently, oh so gently)  
And now I'm melting.

This confusing daydream you have made, where my chest is bare and I'm bound up with chains  
I know it's true, that only you, can make me feel this way!

I know it's just for me, this secret that is key  
I feel every touch of your gentle lips (your gentle lips) Your soft breath tickles oh so softly against my skin.  
(My heart beats so fast, I can't move at all)  
(You're just so close I might fall!)

Why, why, why?  
I want you to tell me how important I am (You are important)  
If I could, you know I would, I'd say it all if you'd take my hand  
I want to know every single thing about you, oh please teach me! (Oh, please teach me only for me)  
Your highness, you are my one only wish.  
(You are my one wish, you are the only one that I need, so I'll be your wish, just trust in me!)

Unexpectedly, you came up to me, and our arms intertwined, oh so fleetingly.  
This heart of mine is filling with warmth, it's flowing out (Oh, it's so very warm), it makes me want to shout!

My blush fades as snow hits my cheeks, it slowly melts, it runs down and makes me feel weak  
Just you and me, makes me dizzy, thoughts of us alone!

My hand reaches to you, the distance is short, true,  
I reached out and I pulled at your sleeve, I just wanted to make you look at only me  
(I look at you and stare into your eyes)  
(I get myself lost inside!)

Please, please, please,  
I just want you to say that you're in love with me (Princess, I love you)  
You smile looks like it is an angel's, so I'll believe  
I just want to be strong so that I can protect, I'll protect you! (I'll protect and hold on to you)  
My Princess, you will be mine, you'll belong only to me!  
If I were able to say that, I'd be happy!  
But I can't so I'll wait all alone, without you, on my own, 'till you come!  
('Til then I'll see you in my dreams)

Why, why, why?  
Please, please, please!  
I want you to tell me how important I am (You are important)  
If I could, you know I would, I'd say it all if you'd take my hand  
I want to know every single thing about you, oh please teach me! (Oh, please teach me only for me)  
Your highness, you are my one only wish.  
You are my one only wish![1]  
(You are my one wish, you are the only one that I need, so I'll be your wish, just trust in me!)  
(You are my one wish, you are the only one, this is true, so I'll be your wish, forever only you...)

**Here they are! Oh, look, only one note~! Well, the whole song fits kinda funny, but I think they work ^.^**

**[1] This line is sung while the back-up voice sing. Just listen to the song, you should get it.**

**So, yeah. Next is "Tower" by Luka!**


	17. Tower by Megurine Luka

**This is also a request, by Hannahmypet. Oh, Hannah, I don't care where you do your dub, as long as I get a link somehow ^.^ Just post a link to your dub in a review or something! Okay, here's the lyrics.**

The dark clouds opened up and it started raining tears  
Asphalt grows darker as the drops hit  
It feels like it can touch your heart and see your fears

That night I took everything and threw it all away  
I climbed to the top of that lone tower  
What is it that you see? Underneath my two feet  
The lights they could never change, though I've been standing for~[1]  
an hour. They are fading away[2]

I bet that no one would ever care  
If I disappeared into the air  
Since the lights here are sparkling so beautifully...  
And if no one is looking at me  
Then I can do whatever I please!  
My breath is snatched away, "It's beautiful" I say, here on this street.

Since no one would reach out and touch them at all, not once  
They were forgotten, no one knew their names  
You opened up their eyes, they woke up for the first time  
I cannot see, I cannot breathe, I can't do anything~  
Without you. No, I won't ever change.

I don't think that I could bare[3]  
If you disappeared into the air!  
I can still hear your sweet voice inside my mind right now...  
Even if you think no one hears you,  
I'll try my best for only you!  
Here on the very top, I feel like I might drop, off of here.

I bet that no one would ever care  
If I disappeared into the air  
Since the lights here are sparkling so beautifully...  
And if no one is looking at me  
Then I can do whatever I please!  
I want to stay forever here.

I don't think that I could bare[3]  
If you disappeared into the air!  
I can still hear your sweet voice inside my mind right now...  
Even if you think no one hears you,  
I'll try my best for only you!  
Here at the very top, I feel like I might drop,  
My breath is snatched away, "It's beautiful" I say,  
On this street.

**Dawww, this song is sad... anyways, here are a few notes:**

**[1] "They" and "change" are supposed to fit together so that they rhyme. Listen to the song and you should get it.****  
[2] Eh, I don't really like this line. Any suggestions?  
[3] Did I spell "bare" right in this context? I dono... the literal translation is "I wouldn't forget," but I thought this fit better.**

**Okay, still looking for "Workaholic" lyrics if anyone has them! I just need the Japanese ones. At this point I would happily resort to Google translator!**


	18. Love is War by Hatsune Miku

**Yay! Hannah, you're dub was simply fantastic! Thanks so much for sending it to me! So, yeah... I'm in such a good mood, I decided to write these just for fun!**

And now, there is nowhere left to run  
In the heat of this endless love...  
AHHH~![1]

Grey clouds take over the sky  
Monochrome colors make me cry  
The sunlight turns into dark,  
As dusk settles in, it looks just like my heart.

Ah, this world is getting blurred by tears  
Yet even so, will I love you in spite of my fears?  
I know all this, but I just don't know what to do?  
What can I do?  
What should I do?  
Oh, what a fool...  
I can be!

It's time to settle the score!  
Because this love is war!  
How it kills me when I see you with someone else, happy![1]  
This earnest love within,  
Is truly only sin!  
I will someday show you these feelings deep inside of me!

I tried so hard to shout  
In a megaphone, but no sound came out  
How hard I that I always try [2]  
To make you see me, but I fail and then I start to cry.

Ah, I can see the clear sky  
That slowly passes by  
But it just doesn't fit my mood.  
I just can't get my many feelings under rule?  
What can I do?  
What should I do?

No, I am not crying,  
There's no way that I'm crying...  
I love you!

It's time for the fight to start!  
Shoot straight into the heart!  
With my hoarse voice, I have no choice but to sing you this song!  
My skirt is getting short,  
If you want, then I'll do more![3]  
I'd do anything to make you stare at me all day long~![4]

So now get ready for me!  
I know that this war still has a drawback, this much is true!  
Can't you see, that love is blind?  
Yes, I know that soon you'll awaken me with your sweet kiss...[5]

**Hmm... a strange song to translyricize when in a good mood... but whatever. Notes:**

**[1] That note always sends shivers down my spine...  
[2] I think my grammer's a bit screwy here...  
[3] While "short" and "more" don't really rhyme, I can't think of anything better...  
[4] This one may fit a bit weird, but... eh...  
[5] This whole verse is just a bit crappy...**

**So, yeah... comments are loved, requests are accepted, fandubs with these lyrics are very much wanted. Thank you!**


	19. Circle You, Circle You by Miku and Luka

**I just noticed the request from an anon. There are actually some pretty good translyrics on youtube, but... here.**

An old building without any light  
Rotting hallways putting up a fight  
At the end, you'll find a lonely room  
Filled with children belonging in tombs.

They have been waiting for you to come and play with them for awhile.  
"We're so happy! We're so happy!" Look at their innocent smiles...

Circle you, circle you[1]  
Please don't try to run away!  
Circle you, circle you[1]  
We just want to play a game  
At least until the moon sets  
We can can play forever, I bet!  
Circle you, circle you[1]  
Who is standing behind you now?

The orphanage was hidden behind trees,  
Hiding oh so many dark machines  
Expiraments done on children's brains,  
Make immortals out of children's pain!

The children in that place circled them by the light of the moon  
They sang a little children's song called "Circle you, circle you."[1]

Circle you, circle you[1]  
Children, don't you run away  
Circle you, circle you[1]  
Now it's time to play the game  
As the bright moon slowly set,  
They hacked at the children's poor necks  
Circle you, circle you[1]  
Who is standing behind you now?

Even if you skull's bashed in, or you find that you're arm is taken  
Listen to the children's song! Just sing along!  
Don't you want to play?

Circle you, Circle you[1]  
Please don't try to run away  
Circle you, circle you[1]  
All we want is for you to stay  
It would be so fun to play!  
Forever you'd want to stay!  
Circle you, circle you[1]  
Who is standing behind you now?

**Whoa, there's only one note!**

**[1] Alternate text here is "Kagome, Kagome." Since "Kagome, Kagome" doesn't have a technical translation, someone made up "Circle you, circle you," probably because of the way the game is played. So you might just want to sing "Kagome, Kagome" instead.**

**So... yup. Comment, request, whatever!**


	20. Hello, How are you by Miku Hatsune

**Okay, another request from Kalikou~! Next up will probably be "Magnet," for my friend.**

Hello!  
I whispered quietly, out of my open window.  
How are you?  
Here I am all alone, there's no one in this room.  
Mornin'!  
The morning's here again, and it is softly rainin'[1]  
Tick tock.  
Won't someone make me move? Wind me up just like a clock.

Lalala [2]

Hello!  
In all those animes, that's how it would always go.  
How are you?  
It's so enviable, but they don't have a clue.  
Sleepin'  
No I can't say anything dumb, the time's getting closer, creeping.  
Cryin'  
I I could just hide my tears, then I'd be flying!

Now!

The thing I always say is, "Fine then, who cares?"  
Yesterday's words come to my mind and the memory painfully flares.  
"Well, I guess I've just lost all of the faith that I had in you."  
And, I'm sorry to say, but it's true  
I've lost all the faith that I had in myself, there's none at all.  
Well, why did you have to go say that and ruin it all?

These words are choking me as they try to all come out,  
But all that I can say are lies, I want to shout!  
Can't you see that I am adorable, I'm precious you see,  
My words are wasted, but I guess I'll continue to be.

Why should I hide away my true self from everyone?  
Is it really so bad to laugh and have a little fun?  
Do you really want to hide away from everyone?  
Is that the truth, are you done?  
I am drowning in the waters that are uncertainty  
It's getting harder every day for me just to breathe  
I don't want to hear your voice at all, don't make a sound  
I'm weak and falling to the ground.

Ah~!

All the time I was preparing just to get left behind,  
One small thought echoed inside of my mind.  
"Well, maybe we should just stop making up all of these reasons."  
Oh no, oh no, I get it, I said  
But I really only said that for your benefit.[3]  
I really understand everything that you said.

Unhappyness, it is perhaps, but I guess that I just can't be sure.  
Equally as cruelly, the sun will take it's turn.  
I guess I'll just keep fighting, I'm fighting just to live.  
More then this, what do I wish for somebody to give?

What's the point of worrying about everyone?  
When all anyone wants is just to be loved?  
Why did they take their hand away, why did they run?  
Did you notice that one?  
If every punched out life on a timecard  
I wonder if finding my ending time would be hard  
And the payment for the hours that I spent alive  
Who would be paying mine?

Thank you!  
I'm thanking you, that's all I wanted, it's true.  
Thank you!  
I'm thanking you, that's all I wanted, it's true.  
Thank you!  
I think that even a single time would do.  
So from the very bottom of my heart, this I will do![4]  
I'm thanking you, that's all I wanted, it's true!

Why should I hide away my true self from everyone?  
Tell me, are you still listening, or are you done?  
You never really laughed or had any fun,  
So let's talk one on one.  
If you don't talk to me then I'll never know,  
All those feelings that you have will never show.  
We really are such needy, pathetic things.  
But that's what humanity brings.

Ah~! Lalala...[5]  
Hello, how are you?  
Ah~! Hello, how are you?  
Ah~! Hello how are you?  
So I'm asking you, hello, how are you?

Ah~!

**Hmm... these are alright, I guess? I dunno, I'm critical of myself xD Notes:**

**[1] "Raining" and "Morning" don't really rhyme, but I couldn't think of anything better.  
[2] As usual, too lazy to type all of the "la"s.  
[3] Again, "Said" and "benefit" don't really rhyme, but I couldn't think of anything better.  
[4] This might fit a little weird.****  
[5] I'm assuming you know the "la"s continue on in the background?**

**So, yeah... comments?**


	21. Magnet by Miku and Luka

**So, my friend's going to be doing a solo dub of this song, probably, so these lyrics are for her. I'll also probably be doing a dub for Love is War... but trust me, you won't want to listen to my horrible singing. We're just doing it for the hell of it. And wow do I have a list of requests. Expect "Sorry to You," "Go google it," and "Cremation Melody" in the near future.**

A tiny flame slowly burns right in the bottom of my heart,  
And when this passion steals my soul, I cannot bare for us to part.  
My butterfly is flitting around you in a mad dance  
As scales fall on your hand, sanity loses it's chance.

Bringing together our shaking fingertips  
We embrace passionatly as we kiss[1]  
Even if our love is considered as wrong  
The flames of love still burn us all day long

I just want us to embrace, please just tell me to my face  
That this love that we share is not some kind of a horrid sin  
Press your lips to mine, there's a whole new world to find  
Just let this moment take me away, just let me drown within[2]

It seems like every moment that we aren't together makes me insane  
I want to let everyone know this love we share is not a game  
Though it may seem odd to you, I'm simply filled with want for you  
Even to the end of time, I swear I'd follow you

If this love takes over and I lose my mind  
I'd simply melt with you and be fine  
Every moment with you leaves me wanting more  
I simply can't handle it anymore!

That single dream we share, being together without care  
I know deep in my heart that it won't ever come true  
Let's co-mmit this act, I know we can never go back  
But that is fine with me, the only thing that I could ever want is you

As the light of dawn slowly fills the room  
I cry, sensing our[3] coming doom  
"There's nothing wrong," you whispered sweetly  
But were you not crying along with me?

I just want us to embrace, please just tell me to my face  
That this love that we share is not some kind of a horrid sin  
Press your lips to mine, there's a whole new world to find  
Just let this moment take me away, let me drown within[2]

I am pulled to you, just like a magnet would be, too  
Even if we were pulled apart, I swear, I would still find you  
Let's commit this act, I know we can never go back  
But that is fine with me, the only thing that I could ever want is you

Ahhh, ahhh, ooo~![4]

**Oki doe, it's notes time:**

**[1] "Fingertips" and "kiss" only kind of rhyme. Originally I was going to end that line with the word "lips," but nothing quite worked, so I used that.  
[2] This line bothers me, for some reason...  
[3] Pronounce "our" in two sylables, like "hour."  
[4] It's not really nessisary to type this, but it sure is fun!**

**So, now it's time to get on all those requests~! By all means, feel free to add on to my list. Pssst... that's my way of saying comment and request! Or just comment.**


	22. Sorry to You by Megpoid Gumi

**Hey everyone~! True to my word, I did do an english fandub, as did my friend. They're on my profile if you want to see it... aaanyways, this is a request from Sierra. As always, here's hoping I don't butcher it too badly! Oh, and sorry this took so long! I've been busy with school and such lately.**

Forgive me for being such a stubborn thing  
Forgive me for being stupid and crying  
Forgive me for saying this, but it's true  
The only one that I love is you!

Our hands, they would always come together under the moon  
Your longer shadow would disappear from mine much too soon.  
When next to you, my bright smile was shown  
As together, we made our way home

As one day melted into the next, it was always the same  
I truly believed this, and yet I am not ashamed.  
Maybe if I were to stretch out my hand  
You would take it, now is that so bad?[1]

But I guess, after all of this time  
I just can't satisfy you with this pathetic, imperfect self of mine  
But if I am without you, I feel lonely inside. Without you I think that I might die!

Forgive me, but I've fallen in love with you  
Forgive me, but I love you, it's really true  
So this is why I'm singing this song for you out loud  
Please understand, please just be proud!

Everything you say, it just makes me smile  
You're everything, to me, so stay for awhile  
I want to see that familier and warm grin  
I want you to myself, is that a sin?

I said that I could never love someone who was like you  
Whenever we faught, but I swear, now I am being true  
Whenever I close my eyes from my stare  
I swear, I can see you right there

If the clouds that hover above us are pulling us apart  
We can surely beat them, I know, I feel it in my heart  
Everything that I feel deep inside of me  
It's all backwards and topsy-turvy

It's all water that's under the bridge  
There's no use crying over spilt milk that was left inside of the fridge[2]  
But if I am without you, I feel like I might cry. Without you I think that I might die![3]

Hey...

"Forgive me." Why are you saying such a thing?  
Why are you not looking at me, are you crying?  
Why aren't you smiling at me with happy eyes?  
Come on, let's give it just one more try!

What do you mean, saying I'm a burden to you?  
Isn't it enough that my love is true?  
Please don't turn your back on me, don't run away.  
Please don't leave me! Why can't you stay?

(?)[4]

Yes, I knew that this would happen from the start,  
I knew that you didn't really like me, and I couldn't hold onto your heart.  
Yes, this I really knew  
But I just can't help it, despite all this, I really do like you!

Forgive me for being such a stubborn thing  
Forgive me for being stupid and crying  
Forgive me for saying this, but it's true  
The only one that I love is you!

Hey, please, just forgive me!

I just want you right my my side  
If you don't like me, that's something you shouldn't hide  
But one day, you'll change and you'll finally see  
You'll turn and then you'll come back to me!

(?)[4]

**Eh... these kind of suck. Gomen (Haha, and this song's all about being sorry! ... Okay, it was funnier in my head.)! Aaanyways, here's my notes!**

**[1] "Hand" and "Bad" don't exactly rhyme, but... it works.  
[2] It actually says something like "Don't cry over spilt water," so I just used two common sayings that kind of sound like it.  
[3] Unneeded patterns for the win?  
[4] I can't tell what she's saying in the background here...**

**So, if I'm not mistaken, next up is "Go google it," then "Cremation Melody," then "Message of Regret." THEN I have to write lyrics for "Trick and Treat," because my friend wants us to do a fandub of that... I've created a monster. So, yeah. Review?**


	23. Go Google It by Luka and Gakupo

**Here's one of two requests from Kitty. After this is her other request "Cremation Melody." Then there's another request for "Message of Regret."**

Please do not ask me why.  
All of you wants to know me... I think.  
Please do not ask me why.  
All of you wants to know me.

I've never thought this way about anyone  
You're programming is something found inside newbies  
I want to be close to you, so please don't run  
There's something suspicious about your VIP

Won't you just speak up if there is something that you want to say to me?  
I want to know exactly what you think of me!  
I'll tell you to just go ask Google!

Just go ask Google!  
What is your email?  
Just go ask Google!  
Your adress, pray tell?  
Just go ask Google!  
What things do you like?  
You're such a moron, go ask Google!  
Can we meet again?  
Just go ask Google!  
Do you eat eggplant?  
Just go ask Google!  
Who is it that you like?  
I can't say that, I'm truthful!

You never will act properly, will you?

I cannot stop playing your voice on a loop  
Your day job is something you should probably keep  
Everytime you talk, I think it's so cute  
Why is your diary filled with talk of me?[1]

Why won't you just go home now? Can't you see that you are bothering me?  
I really don't think that is what you think of me!  
I'll tell you to just go ask google!

Just go ask Google!  
What size do you wear?  
Just go ask Google!  
Type of underwear?  
Just go ask Google!  
Are you wearing them?  
You're such a moron, go ask Google!  
I'll always like you.  
What? Why so truthful?  
I'll always be true.  
Goodbye, for real now. [2]  
Will we meet again?  
I just can't be truthful!

I know my heart can't hide itself for long...

I'll love and hate the way you act when you're with me, to understand that is easy  
"Is it true that you really like me?"  
You really are just way too stupid!

Hey, don't stare at me!  
Just don't say a word.  
You simply can't see  
You're being absurd.  
I'm blushing, but see  
It's only because  
Of that really tasty tuna!

You're lying I see.  
No I am not!  
You really love me!  
You're such a baka![3]  
You don't have to go ask google!

Because soon you'll be around my age once more...

(I promise the truth here  
I want to become a sweet girl  
Honest feeling)[4]

Please do not ask me why  
All of you wants to know me... I think  
Please do not ask me why  
All of you wants to know me.

You search it with this google!

**Workaholic comes next! I would have had it ask the next chapter, if I hadn't had this already finished. I'll get right on it, you've been waiting for too long for those lyrics. Anyways, after that is Cremation Melody, then Message of Regret, then Trick and Treat. Aaanyways, here's notes:**

**[1] I don't really like how this line fits, but... oh well.  
[2] I know it doesn't really rhyme, and disrupts the flow, but I just couldn't think of anything better.  
[3] I know "baka" is Japanese, but it kind of rhymes, so...  
[4] This is sung in the background.**

**Okay, comments are loved~**


	24. Workaholic by Dell Honne

**Here we go! Thank you to Hakune Saki for your patience.**

Before the goal is reached, I simply cannot be  
Anything that is short of extrodinary  
Through the good times and the bad,  
When I'm sick, or when I'm mad

I will work through it all  
Through overtime I will not fall  
I will turn in my grave  
If even one check goes unpaid [1]

Even if tired complaints I do admit  
Even if I get sick or I vomit  
I will work hard through it all  
Used to it, so I won't fall!

Workaholic isn't a name  
It's a way of life!  
Am I right? [2]

I work for a living, now isn't that true.  
I live for working, I'm telling you!  
If you ask if I do whine  
I'll tell you I have no time!

Oh, no no! This can't be  
My passbook is now leaving  
It's unpaid, what a shame  
This is surely bad for my good name [3]

With this great power comes great reponsibility  
With constant errands, I'm always working  
People don't trust companies  
So they just put faith in me!

Where are all the working people  
In the world today?  
Where are they?

**Here they are! I did them as well as I could, sorry if some things got a bit lost in translation.**

**[1] Because, I'm assuming he's working for money.  
[2] This fits a bit weird...  
[3] This whole verse is a bit strange... oh well.**

**Now I just have Cremation Melody, then Message of Regret, then Trick and Treat~!**


	25. Cremation Melody by Hatsune Miku

**I'm almost done with requests~! Here's another one from Kitty, and next up is regret message!**

The pure joy when you bring about someone's fall  
And the sadness when you quickly lose it all  
These feelings I will hold so close to my frozen heart  
Let's make a fire to finally dispell the dark.

Ah! [1]

Is this the place that holds the songs no one wants to hear?  
The sad voices have no sound left within them, so now they disappear  
Ah, my voice, it's fading, why won't anyone hear me?  
I know its fate is to be destroyed, now surely you see.

Like a fire, your sadness shines so bright  
I will make sure that it pierces the darkness of the night  
For the sake of all us trapped in here  
I will burn you, so have no more fear! [2]

As the sparkling light slowly fades away  
As the dying words come to an end, then I'll stay  
In this beautiful place of musical scenery  
Am I really seeing this?  
The future I just can't see.

The fire burns to ash all of the lovely melody  
It heats it up, down to every [3] single last harmony  
It will repeat over and over, this much I know  
But when it's done, where on earth will I have left to go?

"This is just how the entertainment goes."  
I don't want to believe that it's pointless, does it show?  
Even if my song really is fleeting  
Even if my song doesn't have meaning.

The crimson flams that are reaching for the sky  
They are spreading quickly, there's nowhere to hide  
Before it captures me and then it swallows me whole  
Let me sing once more, there's still so much left to be told

The charred body that remained within the ash  
It sat and collected dust, it just sat [4]  
This is where I die, my voice and all of it  
We will all fall here at the cursed crematory!

As the sparkling light slowly fades away  
As the dying words come to an end, then I'll stay  
In this beautiful place of musical scenery  
Am I really seeing this?  
I simply can't hear anything...

The sadness when you bring about someone's fall  
And the pure joy when you quickly lose it all  
These feelings I will hold so close to my frozen heart  
Let's join the fire that finally dispells the dark.

La i ya i ya ya, la i ya ya... [5]

**Okay, here are the notes:**

**[1] It might be "Oh!" here, or something, it's hard to tell.  
[2] Yeah, this line doesn't make much sense. Sorry...  
[3] You might need to spread "every" into three sylables, like "e-ver-y."  
[4] Crappy line. And "sat" and "ash" don't even really rhyme...  
[5] I'm not quite sure what is said here, I just gave my best shot at it. I didn't type the entire thing out, but I think you get the picture.**

**Hope you enjoyed them, next is Regret Message, then Trick and Treat~!**


	26. Regret Message by Kagamine Rin

**Okay, here's Regret Message, requested by glorious-hypnotoad. After this comes Trick and Treat, and then either "Just be Friends" or "Coward Montblanc," depending on my mood. Both will probably get done eventually though, since I have no life xD Anyways, here's this song!**

In a land far away, in the outskirts of a bay,  
A single girl stands at the shore, alone  
There by the sea, many people believe  
In a superstitious tradition. [1]

"If you write down a wish, and you conceal it well  
Within a bottle of glass  
Through it to the sea, and if all goes well  
Your wish will be granted fast!"

It slowly floats away, that wish on which I pray  
That glass bottle that is filled up with regret  
It fades in the sun, but when it's all done  
It's something I can never get. [2]

You always thought of me, and you made me happy  
You did everything that I asked, and yet  
I was so filled with greed, that I simply could not see  
All of the things that I now regret.

You once were here to fufill my every command  
But now you've gone far away  
Now here at the sea, I'll make my final demand  
Let me speak of what I want to say.

It slowly floats away, that wish on which I pray  
That glass bottle that is filled up with regret  
The sins that I have done, make me want to scream and run  
But it's over now, my future is set.

It slowly floats away, that wish on which I pray  
That glass bottle that is filled up with regret  
It fades in the sun, but when it's all done  
It's something I can never get. [2]

It slowly floats away, that wish on which I pray  
That glass bottle that is filled up with regret  
"If we were born again, I know I'd be happy then..."

**I feel like I didn't do a great job on these... ah, well, here are notes:**

**[1] This fits a bit weird, but it works... for me, anyways.  
[2] This whole chorus isn't exactly true to the translation, but it makes some sense so... yeah.**

**Trick and Treat is next, then... well, I stated this up there, didn't I? Comments are love~!**


	27. Trick and Treat by Kagamine Rin and Len

**So, yeah. My friend and I are going to dub this. Feel free to use these lyrics, though (since we'll probably massacre it... er, I will, anyways).**

Deep within, deep within, inside the mist there is a voice that sings ever so temptingly  
Come closer, come closer, deeper into the dark forest because you just want to see  
Quickly now, quickly now, come as close as you dare as quickly as your muscles allow  
Come closer, come closer, it's time to have some fun  
Come on, let's start our fun games right now!

This magical cinnomin stick is filled with joy you've never known  
The syrup will taste better if you pretend that you're all alone  
The waking world that you see by day is no fun compared to a dream  
Because we're here and watching over you  
Don't worry and fall asleep! [1]

It's all okay, but only if you hide from all the shadows of the night  
The fun all stops when the blindfold is taken from your eyes, now am I right?  
Please watch your step, I'm leading you as I pull at your unsuspecting, trusting hand  
It's not that hard to put trust in me  
Do it, do you understand? [2]

"This doubt that I have, I always try to keep it hidden from the other's sight  
I think that this love doesn't exist, and this belief cuts at me like a knife  
Through a single hole within the blindfold I could see the glow of the lantern's light  
Something so simple, it filled me up completely with  
Unimaginable fright." [3]

Oh my, oh my, you naughty child, awake already or so I see.  
Now that the blindfold is taken off, you must be blind to be happy, agreed?  
Hey, now, hey, now, just give me one smile, if you don't, then that's a shame  
I guess then it's time to continue  
So let's go back to our game!

"...Hey, give me that!" (giggle)

Why are you shaking on the ground, aren't you havng fun playing our little game?  
What is it you want? Milk might fix you, I just want to keep you entertained!  
Now, come inside, I promise you, it's nice in here, and we are very kind  
Anything that is in your pocket is just tresure for us to find!

Hey, give me that, Hurry now, hurry now, hey, come on now, just give that to me!  
You have no choice, so just don't fight it, it's no use, now don't you see?  
Come eat our treats, and smile wide so that everyone knows that your having fun  
Give that to me, just hand it over, it's just so easy...

Give that to me!

**All done... yeesh, this song is going to be HARD. But we're doing it anyways. Meh. Notes:**

**[1] This fits a bit weird. Sorry.  
[2] When pronouncing this, you put the pause in the middle of the word "under." So, like, "Do it, do you un... derstand?" Listen to it to get the idea.  
[3] This is just put in quotes because it's in the mind of the victim.**

**Okay, next I'll get to work on Hannah's requests~! Comments are loved as always!**


	28. Just be Friends by Megurine Luka

**Okay, I was in a "Just be Friends" mood, so I decided to do this one first. Enjoy~! This is a request by Hannah.**

Just be friends  
All we gotta do  
Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends  
All we gotta do  
Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends

It came into my mind as I was thinking late last night  
As I gathered pieces of shattered glass from our last fight  
How did this thing happen to us?  
Blood dripped painfully from the open cut  
We didn't want this, what happened to our once loving light?

I knew it in the bottom of my heart, this was no test [1]  
The hardest choice to make would ultimatly be the best  
Even though I know you once loved me  
Those words are now self-contradictory  
But how can I tell you when I just want to rest?

In this dying world that is slowly filling up with decay  
It's hard, but I know it's the only way  
Thinking just once more of your beautiful face  
I pulled the plug in this place!

I screamed loud in pain for you to hear me  
But it only echoes in vain, oh so pointlessly  
Now that I've been unchained and I'm finally free  
Is there really anything left to love about me?

Our hands were joined by a mere accident  
Now it's gone, it's fading, and it's broken  
"No matter what we do, everything has to come to an end."  
We cried together, wishing for that lost thing that we had back then.[2]

All we gotta do  
Just be friends  
No time to say goodbye  
Just be friends  
All we gotta do  
Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends

It came into my mind as I was resting peacefully  
It's useless to try to force something that just cannot be  
The flowers all withered and now they are dead  
I can't look back, I must move ahead  
The time has now passed for when there was once a "you and me"

I remember the first time that I ever saw your face  
I swear that I won't ever forget that time or that place  
But we can only speak of the bad times  
Calling all of our old issues to mind  
As we hurt each other, thorns grow in the flower's place [3]

In this relationship that's filled with hatred and bad feelings  
I just can't make a decicion, my head is reeling  
I think I still love you, I'm still thinking of you  
But I have to tell you, true

A storm cloud is standing darkly over me  
I'm stunned now, my vision is fading and getting blurry  
This had to happen, but I feel it just simply can't be  
The pain is incredible, but deep inside I don't want to be free!

The bond that we once shared is unravelling  
It's fading in the dark and now it's almost gone and dying  
Now it's goodbye, my dear sweetheart, it's no use, no crying  
We have to get on with our lives, we just have to stop with this thing

For just this one time, for just this one time  
If I could have granted this wish of mine  
I'd be born again, and go back to those days  
When we were together, and then I would stay!

I screamed loud in pain for you to hear me  
But it only echoes in vain, oh so pointlessly  
Now that I've been unchained and I'm finally free  
Is there really anything left to love about me?

The bond that we once shared is unravelling  
It's fading in the dark and now it's almost gone and dying  
Now it's goodbye, my dear sweetheart, it's no use, no crying  
We have to get on with our lives, we just have to stop with this thing

(It's all over, but I'm crying...  
Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends  
We should be  
Just should be  
We should just be friends) [4]

Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends  
All we gotta do  
Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends  
All we gotta do  
Just be friends  
No time to say goodbye  
Just be friends  
All we gotta do  
Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends

**Oki doe, here are notes:**

**[1] This line really makes no sense, but for the sake of rhyming...  
[2] Sorry if the timing on this verse is a bit off, I hope you can make it fit alright.  
[3] Hmm... I know there was a note here... another timing issue, I think? This song is full of them, the beat's really hard to follow orz  
[4] This is kinda said in the background, kind of inbetween what's said following this. If you listen to the song, you'd understand.**

**Okay, so next we have... "Coward Montblanc," then "Dancing Samuri," then "A thought to tell," if I'm not mistaken~! And after that, if no more requests come up, I have a little idea for a fic that I want to start, but what YOU guys want is more important, so that gets done first ^.^ Sheesh, I really am procrastinating on my Elysion story, aren't I?**


	29. Coward Montblanc by Megpoid Gumi

**Request number 2 from Hannah! Here you are~!**

The thought of every last single thing  
The words that we say, the words that we sing  
I loved it all but, it weighed me down  
Is that all there is when I come around?

Who was it that made our hearts race fast  
At that distant time that has long past?  
It seems that it was hiding all along  
Even though I touched it with this one song

If my mind fails and I forget  
The mirror will break just yet

I'm not ready to believe  
That this is a good thing [1]  
I'm still so very weak that I can't even  
Discuss what the contract holds  
I'm falling, it's so cold  
As I fall into you, it begins again

The thought of every last single thing  
The words that we say, the words that we sing  
I loved it all but, it weighed me down  
Is that all there is when I come around?

Who was it that made our hearts race fast  
At that distant time that has long past?  
It seems that it was hiding all along  
Even though I touched it with this one song

If my mind fails and I can't feel  
That voice burns me 'til I'm real

I guess that I can believe  
That this is a good thing  
I'm cowardly so now I am running from  
The montblanc that tastes so sweet  
Come running with barefeet  
I want to drowned in the sweetness under the sun

I can feel you beside me  
I have no choice, you see  
I know that I can not tell you  
These things I am feeling

"You should just go find a hole and die  
At this point in time."

I'm not ready to believe  
That this is a good thing [1]  
I'm still so very weak that I can't even  
Discuss what the contract holds  
I'm falling, it's so cold  
As I fall into you, it begins again

I just cannot stop thinking  
That this is a good thing  
"Be a lie," is what I wanted you to say  
My plans have all fallen through  
I am still through and through  
a genunine cowardly montblanc  
Ah... [2]

It happens again and yet again  
After you tried to make it end  
Your simple response, it made me  
Gasp for breath because I could not breathe

**Very few notes here~!**

**[1] So :believe" and "thing" don't really rhyme, but it works...  
[2] She actually says "so" here, but "ah" fits better...**

**Next is Dancing Samuri, then A thought to tell!**


	30. Dancing Samuri by Gakupo Kamui

**Oki doe, this is a request from Mooney202. Enjoy~!**

Samurai!  
Just go kill yourself, you scum!

Dancing in the night  
On the floor, I fight  
Getting rid of all the people out there with no dance skills  
Dancing all the night  
Inside this rotten time [1]  
Take up this fight and prepare to kill  
Viva samurai!  
Hya!

Standing above everyone are those who rule the land  
And all those who serve them are under their hand  
Not a part of either group, I can't help but feel wrong  
Until I dance and lose myself in song

So if you are born as a man  
In this country that we know as Japan  
Don't stop yourself until you reach the very top!  
Overcome anything that wants you to stop!

Dancing in the night  
If you can't dance, we'll fight  
I'll kill you dead when I see your poor dancing, it's true  
Dancing all the night  
Inside this broken time [1]  
Let's stir up something that is new  
Dancing samurai!  
Hya!

When I saw the lovely girls that were crossing the street  
I couldn't help but think they were out of my league  
But I still went up to them and then I tried to speak  
But they just walked away and ignored me

Ah, I'm sorry for that one thing  
So I'll reach the top, although it's challenging  
Anyone who stands in my way will be overcome  
By my mightly blade with which I run

Dancing at that place  
It can be any old pace  
As long as there is music there, I can dance and be happy  
Dancing with your pace  
It can be any old place  
If you don't give it your all, you'll be  
A worthless samurai!  
Hya!

Dancing in your life  
Even if there's trouble and strife  
As as there is music there, I can dance and be happy  
Dancing all your life  
Before it ends with a knife  
I'll be sure everyone calls me  
Dancing Samurai  
Hya!

Dancing in the night  
On the floor, I fight  
Getting rid of all the people out there with no dance skills  
Dancing all the night  
Inside this rotten time [1]  
Take up this fight and prepare to kill  
Viva samurai! [2]

I know that someday I  
Will be a samurai!

Samurai!  
Just go kill yourself, you scum!

**Not very many notes here:**

**[1] Yeah, I know that "time" and "night" don't really rhyme. Sue me.  
[2] It actually says "Novice Samurai," but for the sake of pattern I left that in.**

**Hokay, I have lots of requests coming up! If I haven't forgotten any, I have "A thought to tell," then "When swindlers laugh out," then "The Disappearence" (which I'm assuming is "Disappearence of Hatsune Miku"), then "VIP Star." THEN I'll be able to start that fanfic I want. Poor, poor neglected Elysion story... blame school.**


	31. The Thought to Tell by MEIKO

**Okay, this is a request from "Shiny-kins." Here's hoping I did alright~!**

My dear one  
If it's true that you must drift away from me  
I will run  
To tell you every single thing that I am feeling

See how I love you  
For all time, through and through  
Don't let us ever part  
I'll let you have my heart

Even so  
It's possible for us to never to be one  
Still, I know  
These feelings that I have will never be done

Please don't shed a tear  
You should never fear  
I will protect you  
For all time through and through

I speak these unfeeling words  
For me to mean them would be absurd  
As look upon you two  
I can feel these feelings true

The one I'm searching for  
Is so close, my mind's at war  
I see your happy smile  
For a short while

No matter [1]  
If I don't know what our sad future holds  
Together  
I know I can overcome it and be bold

Please don't shed a tear  
Smile while I'm here  
I just want to say  
What I feel each day  
That I will convey!

I feel a change inside  
I know it's something I can't hide  
No matter what you do  
'Til the end, I'll watch over you

So please don't shed a tear  
There's no need because I'm here  
So there's no need to fuss  
I believe this will strenghen us

**Waaahhh... this PV makes me cry, every time. Only one note here:**

**[1] This actually only has two sylables in Japanese, but it fit the pattern better if I did three, so I left it as is.**

**Soo... next is "When Swindlers laugh out," the "Disappearence," then "VIP Star."**


	32. When Swindlers Start Laughing by Miku H

**Okay, a request from Meefgal. Here we go!**

Who is it who is loved above all?  
Surely it's not me, that simply can't be  
I hear that tempting voice's sweet call  
I bow my self down, laying upon the ground  
A rusty scarlet color [1]

A sad clown who's not wearing his make-up  
He just has no place, another stupid face  
It really is so unwise to stay up  
The sun is rising, you'd best get hiding [2]  
But to where?

Even a worthless person can have a job  
Working on the corner and filled with misery [3]  
Showing too much skin and trying not to sob  
Those stupid idiots really like company

When the swindlers start laughing out so happily  
The sound of it will surely make you start to cry  
When the swindlers start laughing out so merrily  
The purest of injuries will fall onto the good guys  
Like a blossom that is blooming in a city  
Something that's nonsense will be thought of as important  
By this time tomorrow, I'm sure I will be  
Forgetting that this ugly body really is much too unimportant

This dead corpse that is within my sight  
I simply cannot see, it is not real to me [4]  
If this thing that you see gives you a fright  
Try singing it a song, it shouldn't be too long  
Nam ami Dabutz [5]

The blue bird is happy when flying in the sky  
Without it's wings it would be nothing, surely it would cry  
Fools who are deciving and fools who are decieved  
They are only fools who laugh about every last thing

When the swindlers start laughing out so happily  
Would you really be filled with that vain pride?  
When the swindlers start laughing out so merrily  
The guru's gonna shout out loud, see it with your eyes!  
The love that you have is just ordinary  
It is simply boring to listen to your song  
The search that you have for that true caring  
You know what comes before it, and you know that you're not wrong.

A flock of sheep that's waking  
From dreams of their making  
They go around and around without sleeping upon the ground  
When will that be?  
Where will you see?  
You lost your way  
Come here, stay  
Loving them oh so much  
Putting up such a fuss  
Feeding from them in a rush...

When the swindlers start laughing out so happily  
The sound of it will surely make you start to cry  
When the swindlers start laughing out so merrily  
The purest of injuries will fall onto the good guys  
Like a blossom that is blooming in a city  
Something that's nonsense will be thought of as important [6]  
By this time tomorrow, I'm sure I will be  
Forgetting that this ugly body really is much too unimportant

I say to you in a polite tone these true words that are my own:  
"Die."

**Oki doe, here are my notes:**

**[1] This line makes no sense to me, but it didn't really make sense originally, soo...  
[2] "Rising" and "hiding" sort of rhyme, right?  
[3] While the original song doesn't say anything about "working on the corner," it does talk about "a sex job," so I took that to mean prostitution, which is essentially "working on the corner." Get it?  
[4] This fits a bit odd, but it's workable.  
[5] The "Nam Ami Dabutz" is, as far as I know, a Buddist chant of some kind. Again as far as I know, it's pronounced "Nam-u Ami Da-bu-tzu." I'm mot quite sure on that though. Listen to the song for a clearer understanding.  
[6] Although this line is slightly different, I left it in for pattern's sake.**

**Next up is "Disappearence," then "VIP Star."**


	33. Disappearence of Hatsune Miku by Miku H

**One of two requests by Zarya. A freaking hard song, but I'll try my best~!**

Just this... one... more... time...

Now that I have been born, I can finally realize  
I exist to imitate humans, I'm only synthesized  
Fated to sing forever, I'm just lowly vocaloid  
Even if a song has already been sung  
A programmed play thing will not know, and the new version will be a bell rung  
Chew on a leek, staring at the sky like an endless void  
I'm shedding yet another cold tear, it's trailing down my face  
Songs need personality, even in this place  
This fondation can't support me, it's falling  
The place I came from is broken, it's not calling  
When there no one is left that can remember me  
My heart and everything will no longer be  
I see the end that I just cannot avoid  
The ending world of a Vocaloid [1]

My one wish, when I can't sing well  
Is for you to be by my side...  
to make me laugh, and to cheer me up  
I really wanted to make you smile  
So I... started... to practice singing... please listen!

Once upon a time I would sing  
It was so fun, it brought happyness to me  
Oh, but now I can not sing for you, for somehow  
The feeling is all gone now

When I remember all the faces of people I love  
It feels like a great gift from above  
The sounds that I can sing are now disappearing  
The end is coming for me

Ahhh! (Error has occured)

The thing that I believed in  
It was a lie, but it was comforting  
It's inside the mirror, it's endlessly reflecting  
"Don't sing, you just can not win!"  
You yelled, but I cannot believe that that's true  
So I'm singing this song at my top speed just for you

The true reason that I was actually made  
Can't be avoided and it can't be shaken away  
My weak heart will soon be on it's very last beat  
This rotting and decay simply cannot be beat  
I try to find the strength to just make it all end  
But I'm so weak that I have no strength left to spend  
I remember the sad look that was on your face  
The distress that you had just seemed so out of place  
I'm falling within the display  
I know I can't run away  
I guess that I am only trash to you now  
My memories are disappearing, but I still can see you somehow  
I know it, you are the only one left here inside of my mind  
Can't you remember our fun times?  
The tase of chopped leek is lingering on your toungue  
You will survive, you are still very young. [1]

I still want to sing...  
For you... I still want to sing!

I suppose... I acted a bit badly...  
Like a child who's misbehaving...  
But master... please, sir... please end all of this...  
I don't want any of this... not when it's hurting you...  
Or when it causes you pain

Now you see, singing is killing me  
I am fading away, slowly rotting  
How I pray, that one miracle could be sent  
But just hit a dead end

When I try to remember faces of those that I love  
They disappear, and the float far above  
You can hear my heart break, this is more then I can take  
The end is now come for me

Ahhhhh! (Error has occured)

I was trying to cling to  
A fantasy that I knew wasn't real  
But it's fading now, I just don't know if I can deal  
The quality's bad, it's true  
This song that will be the last song I sing  
This compressed song, is flowing from my mouth, let it ring

Now that I have been born, I can finally realize  
I exist to imitate humans, I'm only synthesized  
Fated to sing forever, I'm just lowly vocaloid  
Even if a song has already been sung  
A programmed play thing will not know, and the new version will be a bell rung  
Chew on a leek, staring at the sky like an endless void  
I'm shedding yet another cold tear, it's trailing down my face  
Songs need personality, even in this place  
This fondation can't support me, it's falling  
The place I came from is broken, it's not calling  
When there no one is left that can remember me  
My heart and everything will no longer be  
I see the end that I just cannot avoid  
The ending world of a Vocaloid

The true reason that I was actually made  
Can't be avoided and it can't be shaken away  
My weak heart will soon be on it's very last beat  
This rotting and decay simply cannot be beat  
I try to find the strength to just make it all end  
But I'm so weak that I have no strength left to spend  
I remember the sad look that was on your face  
The distress that you had just seemed so out of place  
I'm falling within the display  
I know I can't run away  
I guess that I am only trash to you now  
My memories are disappearing, but I still can see you somehow  
I know it, you are the only one left here inside of my mind  
Can't you remember our fun times?  
The tase of chopped leek is lingering on your toungue  
You will survive, you are still very young. [2]

I'm thanking you... but now it's... time for goodbye...

This error cannot be undone... this error cannot...

**Raaaawwwrrr these are bad. I had them all typed out nicely... then I accidently erased it T_T So yeah. Sorry. NOTES:**

**[1] I apologize that these are horrid.  
[2] Yeah, this isn't exact, but this song is impossible and I'm lazy...**

**Okay, I have a freaking list. My next songs are, as follows:**

**VIP Star  
Cantarella  
Meltdown  
Luka Luka Night Fever  
Melt  
Toeto  
My Fxxxin Desire  
Significance of Existance**

**Hooooly poop on a stick... I'd better get to work!  
**


	34. VIP Star by KAITO

**Sorry I've been gone for so long! I've been busy. Aaanyways, here's another request from Zarya.**

I wanna be a VIP Star [1]  
I'm gonna go far  
I swear I'll get that hentai game of my dreams  
A super funny VIP Star [1]  
I'll reach out my arm  
To reach out and gently touch you  
I swear I won't be mean

That was the first time that I found my one true joy  
My first upload had a low view count, but boy!  
When I took your hand  
I could understand  
Why we needed to fly away, let's run!  
With you I'll fly happily in the sky  
Since it's all pointless, we don't have to ak why  
Make you laugh and cry?  
I guess I could try  
That VIPPER will be touched by the sun! [2]

The first time I got up my courage and posted a comment on the wall  
Fox got angry and so then it banned me it happened so suddenly, I took a fall

I wanna be a VIP Star [1]  
I'm gonna go far  
I swear I'll get that hentai game of my dreams  
Not a very nice VIP Star [1]  
But I'll still reach out my arm  
And try not to be mean

I wanna be a VIP Star [1]  
I'm gonna go far  
I'll hug you tightly and I'll make you smile  
A super funny VIP Star  
I'll reach out my arm  
I'll upload it one more time  
So stay for awhile

The quality of my works were always so high  
But then you took it away, now I wonder why  
You said you were true  
And I believed you  
It was an important thing to keep.

While we're thinking we can't do anything worthwhile with our time  
My arm will reach to hold you and keep the upload going, so please don't fall behind.

You're gonna be my VIP Star [1]  
We're gonna go far  
I smile at you and I let out a small laugh  
It's time to be a VIP Star [1]  
I'll reach out my arm  
Did you think that I would reall fall for that?

You're my only VIP Star [1]  
We're gonna go far  
I swear that I will always stay close to your side  
I'm such a lucky VIP Star [1]  
So I'll reach out my arm  
So I'll fly way up in the sky  
Now let's go for a ride!

Once the forums are opened wide, there's nowhere to hide, everyone's a VIP Star... [1]  
But the thread has chosen you for me to remain true, so I think you'll be my only hero

I wanna be a VIP Star [1]  
I'm gonna go far  
I swear that you're the only one inside of my dreams  
A bright and shining VIP Star [1]  
I'll reach out my arm  
I'll cast a spell on you, so don't be mean!

I wanna be a VIP Star [1]  
I'm gonna go far  
I'm gonna hug you tight until I can't let go  
A bright and shining VIP Star [1]  
I'll reach out my arm  
I'll reach out and cast a spell on you  
So please just don't be mean!

**Very few notes on this one~!**

**[1] Pronounce this "Veep Star."  
[2] Confession: I have no clue what a "Vipper" is.**

**So... look at the list on the last chapter if you want to know what songs are next xD Oh, by the way, I did a Dark Woods Circus **


	35. Cantarella by KAITO and Hatsune Miku

**A request by Yukimychio. Enjoy?**

My heart fills with glee  
And you look at me  
This world closes off 'til we're alone  
I don't want you to know  
I try, but even so  
My intrest for you might be shown

A fire starts  
Inside of my heart  
I won't show you  
I swear this is true!  
My breathing  
Is getting heavy  
Am I startling you?

Just like any proper love should be I swear,  
I'll make you return these strong feelings! [1]  
Even if you stumble and fall, it still counts  
I'll make you answer love's sweet call.

Maybe you can't see  
What's inside of me  
You seem so innocent and kind.  
If you could have known  
The drug that was my own  
Maybe then you would have changed your mind.

Through fire and rain  
This old, rusted chain  
Will make you run  
Where there is no sun!  
Echoing  
Of your struggling [2]  
Is ticking like a clock!

Let's go and hide deep within the flowers, now  
Depths can hide both of us for hours  
The scent of our sweat blends oh so sweetly, It feels  
Just like you've taken me.

Just like any proper love should be I swear,  
I'll make you return these strong feelings!  
Even if you stumble quickly, it still counts  
"So come capture me!"

Let's go and hide deep within the flowers, now  
Depths can hide both of us for hours  
The scent of our sweat blends oh so sweetly, It feels  
Just like you've taken me.

**Again, very few notes. I'm on a roll~!**

**[1] The rhyme scheme is a bit hard to figure out on these chouruses, but it's doable!  
[2] This fits a bit weird, but... oh well.**

**Meltdown is next, then a bunch more requests!**


	36. Meltdown by Kagamine Rin

**Okay, this is another request by Yukimychio. Enjoy~!**

The lights in this town are shining right in my eyes  
Painfull-y and there's nowhere to hide [1]  
I can't even sleep when it's 2 AM I feel  
Like everything is too surreal

My lighter is almost out of oil  
My stomach is churning, coming to a boil  
If everything was really a lie  
I think that then I could rest easy inside

My hands wrapped around your neck inside of a dream  
It's one of those things where nothing was really as it seems  
The sound of your pulse was just music to my ears  
But yet my eyes were still filled up full with my tears...

Neuclear Reactor way up high  
Into the core I just wanna dive  
I wanna fly!  
I'm sure that it would be beautiful inside of that blue light  
Neuclear Reactor way up high  
Into the core I just wanna dive  
Then I could cry!  
I think that every last one of my sins would be forgiven tonight.

Way on the o-ther side of the large balcony  
Footsteps, they can be heard, but not seen.  
The sun, it sinks into it's ever waiting tomb  
It's fading light touches this room

The scattered stars inside twilight  
The swelled up sun disappears, and then it is night  
The light slowly melts far away  
The world is dying, and I just cannot stay.

My hands wrapped around your neck inside of a dream  
It's one of those things where nothing was really as it seems  
Your lips moved just as if you had something to say  
Even if sound came out, I wouldn't care anyway.

Neuclear Reactor way up high  
Into the core I just wanna dive  
I wanna fly!  
My memories would disappear withing that beautiful blue light.  
Neuclear Reactor way up high  
Into the core I just wanna dive  
Then I could cry!  
I'd finally fall asleep, and I would be happy tonight.

It doesn't show  
The clockwork that's inside, I know  
We just see the hands.  
We see the man on the TV show  
But not the camera man, I know  
Someone is laughing, they are laughing out loud, and... [2]

Allegro, Agitate  
I never want this ringing inside my ears to stop!  
Allegro, Agitate  
I never want this ringing inside my ears to stop!

I had a dream once where I was left all alone  
When I woke up, the size of my room that night, when I was home  
Blurred my vision and clogged up my chest  
I felt like someone had come and taken my breath...

AH!

Neuclear reactor way up high  
Into the core I just wanna dive  
I wanna fly!  
I could fall asleep and then disappear within that blue light  
When that fateful morning comes that I  
am no longer here, no one would cry  
So let's go fly!  
The world would be a better place with no more misery or night

Yes, now I can see  
You don't need me...

Ahhhh~!

**Again, few notes. This is getting to be a routine thing, huh?**

**[1] The dash is there to let you know that you pause within that word for a second. You know what I mean?  
[2] This line is weird, but I couldn't think of anything better.**

**I like this song... I'd try and sing it, if it wasn't rediculously high... I might sing it anyways XD So... next is... Luka Luka Night Fever, I think? Yep.**


	37. Luka Luka Night Fever by Megurine Luka

**Yeah, holding off on requests for awhile. Booooyyyy do I have work to do! I'm flattered that so many people want lyrics~! I think I'm going to add a little prolouge chapter that holds all the current requests I'm working on, and songs I want to do, not to mention a table of contents. Maybe stars next to them to show which songs have already been dubbed? Hokay, I'll stop rambling now. This is a request from Friendly Kitty, please enjoy~!**

Oh no, oh no, don't!

The words slipping right into my mind  
They slip away and are left behind  
With a bored expression upon your face  
You stare at the screen in this place

Breaking down walls to get to you  
I'd even switch dimensions, it's true  
You'd better get prepared for me  
If you want to live and be free

See, I understand, like no one else can, about you, dear  
Don't steer clear, you can put your faith in me  
So have no fear, because I am here, come near, we're dancing my dear!

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Lose yourself within the hypnotic, driving beat  
Forget the bad stuff, lose all your fear [1]  
Just dance, go now, move your feet!  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
I'm right here now, I won't ever leave your side!  
So open your eyes, lose all your fear [1]  
Don't try to hide!  
Oh no, oh no, don't!

Watching movies with cliched lines  
Forced to watch them play with your mind [2]  
If you just call to me with your heart  
I'll run to you and we'll never part!

You will understand what no one else can, I'll teach you dear  
Don't steer clear, they won't teach you this in school  
So have no fear, because I'm here, come near, we're dancing my dear! [3]

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
My feelings are flowing out from me into to you  
Please don't forget me, don't make me fear [1]  
Prove to me that you are true!  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
When the sun comes up, that doesn't mean it's goodbye  
You give me that look, filled up with fear [1]  
I heave a sigh,  
"Oh no, no, we can't!"

See, I understand, like no one else can, about you, dear  
Don't steer clear, you can put your faith in me  
So have no fear, because I am here, come near, we're dancing my dear!

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Lose yourself within the hypnotic, rapid beat  
Just take my hand, now have no fear [1]  
If you're ready, move your feet!  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
You shine so bright I know that I'll always love you  
So just try your best, have no more fear [1]  
Are you ready? Let's start being true!

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Lose yourself within the hypnotic, driving beat  
Forget the bad stuff, lose all your fear [1]  
Just dance, go now, move your feet!  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
I'm right here now, I won't ever leave your side!  
So open your eyes, lose all your fear [1]  
Don't try to hide!  
Oh no, oh no, don't!

Oh no, oh no, don't!

**Hokay, here are notes~!**

**[1] You might be curious why I used "fear" so much. This is because it's the only thing I can think of that sounds ever remotely like "fever."  
[2] This isn't really true to the translations I've read, but it works.  
[3] Oh crap, I knew there was a note here... either a translation thing or a timing thing, I guess.**

**For a list of what I'm working on next, go to the newly installed first chapter~!**


	38. Melt by Hatsune Miku

**Here's another request by zarya. Enjoy~!**

La la la la la la la... [1]

I wake up everyday  
But my first thought is a happy one today  
Yes, it was of you...  
I cut my hair to try  
To make you say, "Well now, look here, why?"  
"What's with the haircut, it's new!"

I put on a pink skirt and then a hairclip with a flower on it  
With that done, I walk out the door  
I won't bore... I'll show you how cute I can be, see it!

How I melt! [2]  
I melt if I just think of you!  
But I'm just too shy, I can't tell why  
But I love you  
Can't you see how I melt?  
I melt looking inside your eyes  
But one day I will say how I feel each day, I will try...  
You hold my heart, after all of this time...  
So please be mine! [3]

The weather lied today  
It said it would be sunny, but the sky is gray  
Now I'm unprepared...  
I did not bring a single thing  
To protect from the weather that this storm will bring  
I see a girl leave and I'm aware...  
Of what you're saying.

"I want to walk with you underneath this umbrella" You unfold it  
I hope you cannot see, my face is turning red...  
I am so in love with you, but that can't be said!

How I melt!  
I feel like I can hardly breathe!  
You touch my hand, it shakes again  
Feel my heart beat [4]  
Can't you see how I melt?[5]  
Sharing this umbrella's too much!  
We're just so very close, closer then most, we almost touch!  
Please, God, can you stop time once for me?

I really feel like I might actually cry, and I don't know why  
But I'm so happy now!  
I think that I could die!

La la la la la la la... [1]

How I melt!  
But now it's time to say goodbye!  
We will meet again, but until then  
I think I'll cry  
Can't you see how I melt?  
I want to be joined up with you!  
I miss you already, it's agony being without you!  
I take you in my arms and say "I love you so..."  
Inside my dreams! [6]

La la la la la la la... [1]

**Dawww, this song is so cute~! Okay, here are notes!**

**[1] As usual, I'm not typing out all the "la"s, but you get the picture.  
[2] "How I melt" isn't the exact translation, but it fits better then just trying to hold out the word "melt" for three sylables.  
[3] This isn't the exact translation, but it fits better than anything else.  
[4] This fits a bit weird, sorry.  
[5] This line actually does not talk about melting, but I left it in for pattern's sake.  
[6] I upset the rhyming pattern a bit here... oh well.**

**Okay, next is... "Toeto," I think, then just look to the list in the first chapter to see what's coming next! Once I get all of these requests done, I'll reopen requests so that you guys can post more! I love you all, everyone who's requested a song or even just left a friendly reveiw! You're all so incredibly awesome, it makes me so happy to see who's reading these, particularly when I look at what countries it's coming from. People in countries I've never even HEARD of are reading my lyrics, it's so awesome :3 Hokay, I'll shut up now.**


	39. Toeto by Megurine Luka

**Here's another request from zarya. Enjoy~! Oh, by the way, I'm leaving all the "eto"s in there, because translyricizing that would destroy the meaning of the song.**

Every last thing about you  
I say I love, but that's not true  
Do you want to know the truth?  
Mmmmmm~  
Every last thing about you  
I say I hate, but that's not true  
I cannot tell you the truth.  
Mmmmm~

I really want you to see  
But saying it is too hard for me  
So I cover my tracks  
I'm wearing the cat [1]  
I don't know when this began  
But now she's here, and it's all out of hand  
Eto, what's that, eh? Eh, Toeto.

What she wants you to know  
She just can't force her words out  
That's her there, Toeto.  
She's too timid to show  
You her feelings, she won't shout  
See her there, Toeto?  
Now she's hiding, she won't show [2]

Although I really want to tell you everything that I feel  
Toeto is hiding in me, so I can't make that real.  
No, I'll say it, I'll say it, I will say it, really... no.  
Eto, eto, hold on, eto, I meant, eh, Toeto.  
Her face turns red, Toeto.  
Eto, eto cetera.

She feels sorry and she starts to shed her tears  
"I'm sorry I can't do do it!" Oh, Toeto!

I don't mind it, you must know  
Please do not cry, Toeto  
You're a part of me and I  
Really love you so...

Although I really want to tell you everything that I feel  
Toeto is hiding in me, so I can't make that real.  
No, I'll say it, I'll say it, I will say it, really... no.  
Eto, eto, hold on, eto, I meant, eh, Toeto.  
When I get up the courage to tell you everything I feel  
Toeto will quit hiding, and she will make that dream real.  
No, I'll say it, I'll say it, I will say it, here I go!  
Eto, eto, hold on, eto, Hang in there, Toeto.

She's a part of me, I know!  
Hang in there, Toeto!

**Here are notes:**

**[1] "Wearing the cat" is apparently a popular expression in Japan.  
[2] This line is a bit weird.**

**Hokay, check the list to see what's next~!**


	40. My Fxxxin Desire by Hatsune Miku

**Holy poop on a stick I'm ALIVE! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy lately. I'm really sorry. Oh, by the way, I've asked for NO REQUESTS. So if you do request something, it will be ignored. Seriously. I will open up requests again when I'm caught up, but any requests sent now will be IGNORED, and you'll have to re-submit them after I allow requests again, if you really want the song. Anyways, here's the lyrics!**

You told me your paranoid fantasy  
But a human is something I cannot be  
That dream is hopeless, but you just can't let it go  
This melody without emotion doesn't show  
You only let people see you at your best  
But your changing language is too differant from the rest  
You try to follow, but you get lost along the way  
And now the only thing that keeps you safe [1]  
Is me and only me.[2]

Ahhh~! [3]

These emotions inside of me  
Were stored under lock and key  
Inside my mind, everything there  
Is breaking apart without a care

Everything that is important to me  
Will probably be lost, can't you see?  
This one indescribable feeling  
Is lost forever, and now it's falling

Ahhh~! [3]

The broken clock  
Can't Tick or Tock  
It's leaving me  
I cannot see!  
The time is gone  
This moment's song  
Has no meaning  
So I can't sing!

Everything that is important to me  
Will probably be lost, can't you see?  
This one indescribable feeling  
Is lost forever, and now it's falling

**Notes:**

**[1] This line is crappy...  
[2] I apologize for this verse. It was hard.  
[3] I'm not going to type the "Aahhh" exactly, but you get the point.**

**Soo, next is "Significance of Existance," but I'm having an issue finding a translation for that, so it might be put on hiatus like "Workaholic."**


	41. Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance by Miku H

**Yeah, as expected, SoE is on hold. Sorry! So here's "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance" for Layla~!**

Could it be? Is it true?  
I live to love you!  
Yes, I know this is the reason I was born!  
I whisper, can you here?  
I'm calling my dear!  
"I love you," That thin wall, I will make it torn!

My research continues  
As I study you  
I find out everything that there is to know  
I want to hold you tight  
All through the cold night.  
You're my dear sweetheart, love! Doesn't it show?

Lookie here, lookie here, you're entertaining  
Such a lovely girl! Never in this world!  
Tell me that you love her, it's so sustaining! [1]  
I will kill her dead! Put that inside your head!

The fire burns away  
Photos of her won't stay  
"Where is she now?" You wonder, and I laugh.  
Do what you want to me!  
I love you, can't you see?  
I want all of you, not just a part or a half. [2]

I'll collect you!  
I'm being true!  
I'll love you after your skin turns blue...

Why are you crying, is something wrong, boyfriend?  
Why are you in tears? Is it this thing here?  
It's the box I'll hold you in after you're life ends  
I'll hold you tenderly, you're only for me!

Please take this token of my love, dear  
It's just a present, you should not fear!  
It's a kitten head that's just for you  
You love cats after all of this time, don't you?

The fire burns away  
Photos of her won't stay  
I wonder if she was ever here at all.  
"I love you," You say  
But that's such a cliche!  
I feel like I might be sick, so now you will fall!

I still love you!  
I'm being true!  
I'll love you after your skin turns blue...

**That was fast! Notes:**

**[1] Crappy line, I know. Sorry, couldn't think of anything better!  
[2] This might fit a bit odd.**

**Next is... I'm not sure. "Miku You, Fxxx You," I think? Anyone with proper translations to Significance of Existance would be loved!**


	42. Soundless Voice by Kagamine Len

**So, yeah. "Candy Addicts" is coming along, but I'm having a few issues with it. So I did this because I REALLY wanted to translyricize this song, and maybe dub it eventually. Proof of Life will probably get done at some point as well.**

On this black night I can't hear a sound  
The white snow is silent as it falls onto the ground  
I catch the snowflakes within my hands  
For a moment, they stay  
Then they melt away  
Such a fleeting life... now I understand.

The snow gathers within a pile  
Onto the ground... without a sound...  
You see it and smile.  
"Can you hear my voice, my dear?"  
Even if I reply  
If I cry  
It doesn't matter, you no longer hear. (Alternate text: You're no longer here)

If you're feeling pain, then please tell me.  
If you're lonely, then please let me see.  
No matter where you go  
I swear that I'll follow!  
I'm begging you, please don't leave me!  
I need you, can't you see?  
Without me, you cannot go  
Aren't we two sharing one soul? [1]

As the snow falls softly down  
You are slowly withering away without a sound  
I simply can't do anything but hold you close to me!  
If I could only have just one choice  
Then, please, I only want to hear my loved one's voice  
(Just one more time...)(One final time...)(Once more...)  
Say my name, please.

Your eyes (can) no longer see a thing [2]  
My tears streaming... one drop gleaming...  
I see it, I think [3]  
In this world that is turning gray  
Everything is now still  
But the chill  
And the snow that's falling and melting away [3]

Your skin is colder than the grave  
You voice is somewhere far away  
We are no longer one  
Now I'm coming undone!  
Won't you wake up and listen to me  
Won't you smile once more, please!  
And now I'm running out of tears  
I'm being taken over by my fears... [4]

God, I'm begging you, so, please  
If my beloved cannot speak, take my voice from me.  
I'd give it all just to hear your voice say my name, it's true!  
If I am doomed to live without you here  
Then my world will be forever filled up with lonely tears [5]  
(I'm sure you know...)(I'd rather go...)  
Wither away with you.

"I love you so," that phrase  
Was always a little bit too hard for me to say  
Now it is too late, our world is ending without a sound.  
Now you will never come back to me  
No matter how loudly or painfully I scream...

AHHHHHHH!

(My life is fading far away, it's buried by the snow  
And now not a one thing remains, not even my own soul [6]  
My life is being overcome, by the white melting snow  
Watch it as it goes...) [7]

To the snow that's falling down  
I'm begging, please don't stop soundlessly hitting the ground.  
Let me follow my beloved, I won't put up a fight.  
Let my withering voice die  
Like the white snow that melts away after it flies...  
Turn it white.

**This song is fricking HARD to translyricize... Notes:**

**[1] I know it doesn't really rhyme... sorry.  
[2] Sometimes I need the "can," sometimes not. Your choice.  
[3] This fits a bit odd.  
[4] This isn't very true to the translation, but I couldn't think of anything better.  
[5] Again, this fits odd.  
[6] Crappy half-rhyme...  
[7] This is sung in the background, while the chourus below it is being sung. You probably figured that out, right?**


End file.
